


Cohnal Raloran

by Vehrana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, More as needed - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehrana/pseuds/Vehrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>****New title formerly Searching for Answers****</p><p>A young man is thrown into the crazy world of the supernatural that he never quite believed existed when he is attacked on his way home one day.  All of crazy things that are happening bring back the memories of his troubled past and he may finally get all of the answers he has searched for his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Morning,” I greet my brothers Bob and Chuck as I walk into the kitchen and head over to the coffee pot to get my morning fix.

“Arrr,” Bob groaned and I got simple nod of the head from Chuck. Bob and I have very similar attitudes in the morning, but Chuck is much better at waking up than either of us. 

Some background on our family. Bob is in his last year of dental school and I am in the last year of medical school. In a few more weeks we’ll both officially be doctors even though we went a different route than most. By the time we finished high school, we were also able to take AP tests for many college classes and graduated with Bachelor’s degrees the summer after we graduated high school. Chuck starts his internship at the construction company today, he was never interested in school that much and would rather work at creating things even though he is a “borderline genius” just like the two of us.

We are a group of fraternal triplets that are very close to identical. You can tell us apart by my light brown hair and Chuck’s beard, otherwise we could still impersonate each other almost flawlessly, like we did until Junior high when my hair started to be a lighter brown than theirs which is almost black. We are within a couple of inches on each other in height. 

I grab a plate and fill up on the bacon and eggs that Chuck made that morning. He cooks breakfast most mornings, while Bob and I rotate through cooking dinners. You may wonder why three nearly 21-year-old brothers are still living together without any parents around. Well that is a very long story, but in summary Mom got a job with an innovative tech firm in Canada just after we turned eighteen. She is still paying for our house and all the bills, but she does not live in town anymore. We still have our uncle OJ who is like a father to us and he is there for us whenever we need a hand with something.

“Hey Junior, you have another paper you have to defend for class credit again today don’t you?” asks Chuck as he stands up to start lugging dishes into the kitchen.

“Yeah, I’ve only got two more to go after this. I’m glad I get to skip out on the lectures this way though and only take the labs. Speaking of which, Bob how many do you have left?”

“I’ve got my final ones next week.”

We part ways after loading up the dishwasher to start getting ready for the day. I can get in a couple more hours of studying in this morning before I head into class. By opting out of lectures I am able to take more courses than they would generally allow anyone to take at once. They are making sure I know all the material though, hence the paper defenses.

I take a quick shower and then start sorting through the books I’ll need for the day. Once I have my books and computer in my bag I head out the door to my old Focus to drive to class.

The drive and walk to class was not eventful. I got to class extra early so that I could get my preferred spot for the practical portion of the class. We are going to be looking at tumors today to try to identify which kind of cancer they are.

I get through both of my classes and then head to my paper defense. I talk through the disease my paper is over and breeze through all of the questions they ask me. I think that I have it in the bag when Dr. Robertson says,  
“Junior, head out to the hall for a few minutes. We need to talk a few things over before we make a decision.”

Half panicking I quickly text Bob and Chuck to let them know what was going on. I start taking deep breaths to ward off the upcoming panic attack. Man, I haven’t had one of those in years. My therapist is going to love this in a couple of days.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and look at the screen to see that Bob is calling me, so I answer it.

“Hi”

“Hey, hang in there. It’s not a big deal when they take some time to talk through it. I’ve had them do that a few times for mine and everything came out fine. Every time it was mostly for them to do some fact checking on their own over something that they don’t completely remember. OK?”

“Really? You never said anything about it happening.”

“I cared more about my final grade than about what actually happened at the time. It happened the first time on like my second or third defense so I thought it was routine and never really questioned it.”

“Thanks, I gotta go, Dr. Robertson is coming out of the door. See you when I get home.”

“See ya,”

I nervously walk back into the interview room and take my place back in front of the panel of doctors. They all had very blank and composed looks on their faces, so I have nothing to tell if it is a good thing or not. 

Dr. Robertson starts off the conversation, “Junior, you wrote a very well thought out paper for today. Our only concern is about how much you reference your own conditions in the paper. We are worried about you using yourself while testing out theories. That is very dangerous and this is not the first time you have done it.”

“We were willing to let it slide the first time, but we cannot let it continue. We would like to know why you are having tests done on yourself.” Dr. Kamikan speaks out this time.

I have no idea what to say. I have absolutely no desire to go into why I am interested in myself. They can’t find out that my interest in medicine started after my first suicide attempt when I was 8. Thinking fast I realize that I can still use wanting to know what is wrong with me as a reason without going into those details.

“In high school I was always getting hurt. My interest in medicine started there. I would frequently get injuries like a broken bone where I should have been fine. Then somehow it healed in only about a week and I was fine. I know something is up with me and that is when I started to research to figure out what it is. I guess that is why I keep looking at myself for every condition I research, because maybe it will give me a clue as to what I may have. I understand your concerns, and I will stop unnecessary tests. I didn’t even realize I had done it as often as I have.”

“We understand that you want to know what is wrong to prevent problems, but running some of the tests you have is not healthy, some of them could cause other difficulties when you aren’t careful. You have nearly ready to start your residency and should know better. This is something you have to think about when treating patients. If there is a chance that you find something that may help, we won’t stop you from checking it out, but no more in your school work. OK?” Dr. Robertson responds.

“Yes sir.”

“Alright. We are happy to inform you that you have passed another course. I believe you have two more to go, correct?”

“Yes. One next week and the last is two weeks after that.”

“Good. We will see you then.”

“Thank you,”

With that I exit the interview room relieved. I am glad they didn’t stop me from doing any tests to figure myself out. I want to know not only why I am prone to injury, heal quickly, and can’t drown. I exit the building and start walking to my car to head for home and relax for a while.

I take my phone out and text Bob to let him know that I did great on my latest class defense. When I get to the end of the sidewalk, I pause to let the light change and hear tires squeal as about three black Suburbans come racing to the intersection from different directions. I see the windows start to roll down on all of them then arms reach out with small little cylinders in them. Next thing I know they are tossing them at me and some of them are smoking.

I turn to run the other way as they land all around me. The car doors start to open and I see several men in all black with rifles jumping out of the SUV’s. I start breathing the smoke and feel a strange pulse come from them and I drop to my knees nauseous, and with tunneling vision. Man, what the hell did they hit me with and why? My thoughts automatically drift back to all the shit that happened to us as kids, I really hope that isn’t starting up again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I lay there on the ground trying not to puke my guts up I can hear the jackasses in black shouting at me. I have no idea what they are saying, I’m just trying not to completely black out here. I can barely see, but I think about half of them are getting closer to me with their guns raised. I have no idea what they think I can do right now.

Suddenly I see them start to drop to the ground. Is that gunfire??? I see sparks next to my hand where I’m kneeling on the concrete and a chunk of it flies into the air. Yep definitely guns. I look up trying to spot somewhere I might be able to crawl to so that I’m not just a sitting duck here on the sidewalk. I look to the side of the block and see a dumpster. Well its better than here.

I get up to a crouch and start to make my way over there. “Please don’t hit me, please, please, please,” is all I can think as I move.

Just as I get there I see a couple of the goons make it to the other side of it. I have no idea why they never shot at me. Man they are even worse than storm troopers. Then I hear them shouting at each other.

“Fuck, we set it off early. Now he’s picking us off one at a time.”

“Set it off again maybe we’ll catch him off guard or at least make him stumble so we can get away.”

I look around to see who they must be talking about because I have no idea who is shooting at them either. I spot a guy about 50 yards behind me or so with a couple of handguns and I swear to God, a fully-fledged battle axe strapped to his back. He is a couple inches taller than me and at least twice as big. He is moving so fast I can hardly keep up with his movements, but I bet that is at least partly whatever it was that hit me earlier still in effect. There is no way he is able to dodge gunfire.

“Come on dumbshit, he is getting closer, we gotta set it off now if we wanna get out of here,”

“It’s almost done, give me a sec or help dammit. Zed is already going to be pissed as hell”

I know whatever they are trying to do is to try to stop that giant badass behind me who is the only thing that kept me from being shredded by these thugs. I scan around the area by this end of the dumpster to try to find some way to help. I must have found the single cleanest dumpster in the city, not a thing to be found. I creep my way to the side closest to the buildings and peak around the corner.

Ok, it’s clear. I keep sneaking my way around. I peak around the next corner and see them fiddling with some machine on the other side. I’ve never seen anything like it. I take my chance and dive around the corner to tackle the first guy who is not messing with the machine because he is closer to me.

He grunts as he hits the ground.

“Keep going I’ll take care of this runt” he shouts to his buddy. I should have thought this through better. My few self-defense classes as a kid are nothing to this guy. He reaches back to start slugging me, but somehow I get there first. Next thing I know we are wrestling on the ground. He gets a good one in to the side of my head and I start to see stars.

“Let the kid go, you’re after me anyway,” I hear a shout from behind me. That voice is very familiar, but I don’t know why.

Next thing is a gunshot and a searing pain on my left arm. The guy that hit me falls on top of me and half of his head is missing and he is leaking brain all over me. Another pulse, I barely get time to roll slightly to my side and puke so that I won’t drown in it and think, “Shit they said Zed, I thought that asshole disappeared for good.” Then I let blackness take over hoping that it didn’t work and I might survive this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, end of the school year was kicking my butt and then first week of break has been crazy too. Updates will be at most once a week. I'm going to build a reserve of chapters if I manage to get more done. I don't promise more that that though. Thanks for the views so far and I hope it is better than it sounds to me. It's a little shorter than the first and I promise every chapter won't end with a cliffhanger and Junior passing out. Comments and constructive criticism very welcome. 
> 
> Til next time


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot done today so I did a double post. Make sure you read chapter 2 first.
> 
> This chapter and the next gives a glimpse to some of what happened to the brothers as kids. There is very graphic abuse in this chapter and the next. You have been warned. There could be triggers here so beware. You should still be able to follow the story without reading this and any other flashbacks he has.

_I look over at my brothers as we sit huddled in the corner of the cell. I can see bruises dotting along their arms and faces. At least they still get to have clothes. So far, he hasn’t touched me other than to strip my clothes off and a little roughing up just like he did to Bob and Chuck. It’s coming though. Whenever he takes my clothes it’s going to happen. Bob and Chuck are sitting protectively in front of me letting me have the very corner all to myself. I still after all these years don’t know why he wants to hurt us. We’re only eleven years old._

_I can hear an odd scraping sound in the room across the hall. I try to calm down, but it is getting harder to breathe. I don’t know what he is setting up, but it is always horrible. The bars at the front of the cell are covered by I think plywood so that we can’t see what his is doing in the other cell. I think he does this just to freak us out even more like we aren’t already scared enough._

_“Don’t worry Junior, we’ll keep him away this time.” Chuck tries to reassure me, but it doesn’t work. Nothing can stop him, and he makes them watch every time, so they know everything he does to me. Tears start to leak down my eyes, I don’t want anyone to know._

_“Yeah, I’ll get him to take me instead. Here take my clothes. He won’t even notice that we switched places. Mom’s the only one that can tell us apart.” Bob offers. The tears pour out of my eyes even more. I hate myself even more but I take them and trade him places. I shouldn’t let him do this for me, it is horrible, but I can’t help trying to save myself just this once._

_“Okay, Junior calm down and dry your eyes so that he doesn’t see. There you go. You’ll be okay, just wait and see._

_It starts to get quiet in the other room. We all tense. That means he is coming soon. I hate this so much. Why can’t he leave us alone?_

_It seems to take forever, but yet flies by when we finally hear the boards being tugged away from the bars. I focus on breathing evenly just like my therapist Kevin taught me, trying to keep the panic attack away. The last board is pulled away and I see it. The same steel table he always uses. Covered in straps to keep me locked away on the table. There are also chains and shackles hanging around the room. There are more items covered on the tables where I can’t see them._

_I hear the keys in the door and I breathe in and out one last time telling myself that it won’t be me this time. I hate it, but it is how I feel. Chuck and I stand as Zed walks in the door. He towers over us. We’ve hit a growth spurt lately, but we’re still pretty short for our age. His face has a cruel smirk on it and he has a whip in each of his hands. One is long, it’s longer than I am tall. The other is short only a couple of feet long and looks lighter than the other one. I’ve never seen that one before. Am I really going to let Bob go through with this for me?_

_Zed strides into our cell and goes straight to our corner. He starts to chuckle to himself as he reaches us and shoves me and Chuck out of the way. I hit the wall hard and fall sprawled out on the floor. I’m too scared to get back up. I just curl my legs up under my chin and try to hide. He grabs Bob by the arm and starts to drag him to the door of the cell. He is fighting and screaming the whole way trying to break Zed’s hold on his arm, but it’s not working._

_Bob gets dragged through the cell door and Zed slams it closed making sure that it is locked into place with the keys he keeps on a chain around his neck. He throws Bob into the other cell towards the wall with the shackles on it. I start crying again. Fat tears are rolling down my cheeks. I am the worst person ever!! I know what he is going to do and I am letting it happen to my brother instead._

_Chuck crawls over to me and holds me tight. He is whispering to me telling me that it’ll be ok and to be strong. We hear a slam as something large hits the bars of our cage._

_“You know the rules boys. Eyes over here the whole time unless you want me to go get the shock collars again?” Zed shouts as he is chaining Bob back first against the wall. He stretches his legs far apart as well as his arms where he can’t move at all._

_“Now, did you sniveling idiots really think that this would work. That I wouldn’t know which one of you is my little toy?” My head snaps up and I stare at him and I realize he knows and we really were stupid to think he wouldn’t notice. He always picks me out from my brothers and I don’t know how. Oh god!! What have I done!! He is going to be so much worse now._

_I jump up and race to the bars and scream back, “I’m sorry, so, so, so sorry. We won’t do it again I promise. Let him go please don’t hurt him because of me. Please.” I fall to the floor sobbing harder than ever._

_“Hahaha. Thank you for fessing up little one, but I need to teach you all to not to try to fool me. I thought that I had stamped this out long ago, but I guess I’ve been to lax lately.” He turns to Bob and speaks to him instead. “Now, Robert, you’ve seen what I do to your brother, why would you ever volunteer for him? It won’t save him, but it was noble of you to try.”_

_At that moment I realize truly how stupid we were. He had the cell bugged with microphones. I thought that he did other times he kidnapped us and I forgot about it._

_He takes the small whip and walks over to my brother. He raises his hand and swings it right at my brother’s dick. Bob screams out louder that I have ever heard in my life. I start to shake in Chuck’s arms and start to turn my head away when he grabs it and keeps me looking at the other cage. He whispers to me, “Remember we have to watch and stay quiet. Don’t forget how much you said the shock collar hurts. This time he would put it on Bob. I know it sucks, but I hate that he hurt you worse because of us. Please watch so he doesn’t hurt him more.”_

_Maybe if I keep crying I won’t really be able to see what is going on. I look up to see Zed looking straight at me._

_“Remember this next time any of you get any bright ideas to fool me in the future.”_

_He raises the whip and hits Bob again. He waits long enough for the initial sting to go away and then he is hitting him again, this time on his balls. He keeps hitting him over and over. I’m sobbing so much that I can barely breathe. I start to bring my hands up to plug my ears, but again Chuck stops me. I know that is against the rules too, but I can’t help it._

_Finally, it’s over. Zed walks over and releases the cuffs that are holding Bob to the wall. He crumples to the floor and immediately starts cradling his privates. Zed takes the whip and places it on one of the tables giving Bob a few seconds to recover. Then, he walks over and hoist Bob over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry and brings him back to our cell. Zed takes him back to our corner we were in before and dumps him onto the floor. He didn’t even bother to close the cell door, but we are too scared to even think of running for it._

_He calmly walks over to me and pulls me to my feet. I am shaking so much, but I am calmer now. I know what to expect when I am the one being hurt. I know what he will do now, there is no more unknown to wait for. He slowly pulls the shirts I borrowed from my brother over my head and tosses it to the floor. My eyes are glued to his feet. I know better than to look at him._

_He lets out a low growl and slowly brings his hand up to my stomach to caress it. His hand drifts lower to where he lightly traces the top of my pants. He slowly unbuttons them and lowers the zipper. I’m still crying, but it’s softer now. He gets rougher the harder I cry, so I try not to. He pulls the pants and underwear down together so now I’m standing naked before him again._

_“Now my sweet little toy, I had planned something that I think you would have enjoyed. If you hadn’t fought or tried this shit with me I wouldn’t have even hurt you. You let him try this, so I need to make sure my lesson sticks for you to.”_

_He grabs the back of my neck and leads me through to the other cell, making sure to lock both doors this time, so that he can focus purely on my coming punishment. He leads me to the wall of shackles and making me face the wall, secures me just as he had my brother only a short time ago._

_I hear him walk away a short distance and then come back to me. I hear a light swish and know that he has gone to get the other whip. I lean my head against the wall of the cell and breathe deep, clench my teeth to make sure my tongue is out of the way. This one sucks a lot, so I’m trying to brace for it when he talks again,_

_“This time my pet I want you to count out each strike and then say I’m sorry master. If you miss one, or mess up we start over again at one. Now, we begin.”_

_I hear the crack just before I feel the searing pain on my small back. I can’t help it, and let out a scream as loud as my brother did. I take a couple of breaths and barely get out a quiet, “One, I’m so..sorry ma..master.”_

_It is so much worse than ever before having to stammer out a count and say I’m sorry to the asshole that has been torturing us for years. He keeps going, but I never forget to count out. He always gives me a few breaths to catch my breath before I croak out a response. I can feel blood on my back in places after hits ten and eleven. I feel like I am going to pass out soon._

_After twelve I get a few minutes to just sit and breathe. I don’t think it’s over yet, he normally tells me when he is done, the sicko. He starts up again until finally,_

_“Fifteen….I…I’m ssssorry massster.” I lisp out barely conscious. I feel him walk up behind me and reach his hand up to start caressing my back smearing the blood around. My head is weakly leaned up against the wall in front of me._

_“Easy there, pet. We’re done now. You’re forgiven. Just breath through the pain and let it take you away.” He keeps going with the small circles on my back and I can feel myself drifting and floating dreading what is coming next._

_He walks away and I hear a small door open and close and a light thump on the table. He comes over and releases my hands which flop limply at my sides. He places his hand between my shoulders and presses me against the wall to keep me from collapsing. He releases my feet, stoops down and scoops me up bridal style to carry to the steel table that is the main attraction. He has me sit on the table and brings a bottle of water up to my lips and tips it back for me to drink. It has a funny taste to it, but most of what he gives us does. I drink it knowing that he’ll make me if I don’t._

_When it is all gone he gently lays me down on my side. Why is he being so gentle? He’s never done this before. I’m so confused. I can feel tears gathering in my eyes again. I thought I was out of tears. He pulls one of the wide leather straps around my upper body pinning me to the table, then follows with one around my waist, thighs and ankles._

_“Shh, pet. Take some time to rest. You’ll need your energy soon.” He states as he pets my hair and then walks away. I hear the door open and close and hear the lock turn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited. Also, if the first note is showing up, I don't know how to take it off, so sorry. Next chapter is written, but I am going to wait to post that until next week in case I don't get to write again for a few days. Kudos, comments etc are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback chapter. Again it's pretty graphic. Next chapter you should be good to go if you need to skip.

_After a while I hear the door of the cell creak back open. Zed is back, now the real nightmare will start. I hear his steps approach the table and he releases the strap holding my arms down. He grabs my right arm and stretches it out. He has a needle in his hand. I hate it when he drugs me first. He lets the needle sink into my arm and injects whatever drug it is this time._

_He releases all the straps and pulls me off the table and onto my knees. In the corner of the cell near the door I see a girl kneeling and her blue eyes are very spaced out like she isn’t really here. She has pretty blond hair and looks to be in high school._

_My eyes go back to Zed as he slaps my cheek. “Pay attention to me alone pet, you know better. You’ll get your treat later. Now, open my pants.”_

_I reach up with my hands and he quickly slaps them away, then slaps me in the face again. I can already feel it start to swell._

_“No. Bad Boy. Use your mouth or do I need to cuff your hands?”_

_“No, I’ll do it right.” I said desperate not to be restrained if I don’t have to. If I’m good, maybe I’ll just have to suck him off and he won’t rape me again. He seemed really mad last time._

_I lean forward and use my teeth to grab the zipper and pull it down. The button is a little trickier, but I get it after a couple of tries. After I finish I sit back on my heels and wait for other instructions._   
_“Good boy. Now take my cock out and start licking it.”_

_I do as he asks. I hate this, but I’m too scared of him hurting my brothers to refuse. He lets me work for a few minutes before he grabs my hair and starts to thrust into my mouth. He moves slowly giving me some time to adjust before he starts going deeper and deeper. More of the horrible tears form in my eyes as I force my gag reflex down._

_“Take a deep breath boy.”_

_I comply and he shoves his dick all the way down my throat where I can’t even breath at all. He makes shallow thrusts not letting me get any air. He keeps this up until I feel like I am about to pass out. I see black spots all through my sight. He quickly pulls off and lets me breathe._

_“Very good pet. You didn’t fight me at all that time. You really do deserve a reward still even with your horrible behavior earlier. Come on up on the table all fours please.”_

_“No please don’t,” I think as I do as he asks. I don’t know why he thinks this is a reward I hate it every time._

_“Well lookey here. Someone’s been enjoying himself.” He says as he grabs my dick in his hands. As he starts to stroke it I realize to my dismay that I am hard, but he doesn’t seem mad like he was last time. I can’t believe it is happening again. I hate this. What is wrong with me?!_

_He keeps touching me all over and I can feel a pressure building up inside of me. As I start panting he slips something around my dick and it pulls tight._

_“There you go. That will make sure you are a good boy while I fuck you. Do you know what it is?”_

_“No.”_

_“No what?”_

_“No, master.”_

_“Better. This is a cock ring. It will make sure that you don’t cum until I want you to.”_

_All I can do is whimper. I don’t want to cum and I don’t want him to fuck me either. Why does he always do this? Someone please help me. I don’t want anyone to see, but just this once, please get here in time. Please._

_I hear a cap snap open, then I feel the cold gel on his finger as he preps me a little. He must be in a good mood now. It’s a little better when he does this first. He pushed a second finger in and I whimper a little._

_“Shhh. Soon pet.” He says as he squirts a lot of gel in between his fingers that are in my hole. I feel him pull his fingers out. He climbs onto the table and his dick is right there. He grabs my hips and with a huge thrust pushes himself all the way into my hole at once. I scream out in pain and I miss his groan. He wastes no time and starts pounding as hard as he can. I am sobbing by this point, just wanting it to end._

_He reaches around and starts to play with my dick too. He has always loved this. Until the last time though he never got any reaction. It makes my skin crawl to have him touch me, but it feels good. He changes the angle he’s thrusting at and sparks go off behind my eyelids and I know if he hadn’t put that thing on me I would be having my first orgasm with another person and I hate him even more._

_Before long, I feel him filling me up and I am glad it is over. He pulls out of me then rolls me over onto my back. He kisses the tears on my cheeks, then reaches below the table to grab a pair of handcuffs with long chains that run to the legs of the table. He locks my hands together above my head. Then, he climbs off the table and pulls me to the end where my butt is hanging off the table._

_He uncovers one of the tables I saw earlier and rolls it over to me and positions it under my butt and legs. He takes each leg and secures is to the side of the table. I can’t move hardly at all. From another table I see him grab a dildo and walk between my legs. I hear him fiddling with something, then I feel the dildo press against my hole. I hear a click and feel it start to press into me._

_“Please stop. I don’t want to do anymore. Please,” I plead with Zed hoping this once he will be kind and do as I ask._

_I feel the dildo bottom out then begin to retract before it moves in again at the same slow pace as before._

_“But you haven’t gotten your reward yet. You are going to take it and love it. Girl, come here.”_

_The girl gets up from the corner. Her eyes are still glazed over, but she does what he says. She has been so quiet that I forgot she was even there._

_“Get on the table and straddle him. When I say begin, ride his cock. When you hear me ring this bell reach between you and remove the cock ring.”_

_“What!!! NO!!! PLEASE NOT THAT TOO! PLEASE!!!!” I scream and plead as loud as I can, never thinking that he can make it worse. I am hysterical and don’t notice him approaching my head until I feel him pressing a huge ball into my mouth stretching out my jaws, then locking it behind my head._

_“Begin,” He says simply before he starts circling the table and chanting in that strange language I’ve never heard._

_I feel the girl sink down onto my dick. It is surrounded by her warm wet heat. As she starts to shift up and down it matches the timing on the dildo going in and out of my hole and I begin to shake overwhelmed. I don’t want it to feel good, but it does. Zed stops chanting to adjust something behind us and I feel the dildo hit that spot again and I scream behind the gag. I have never felt this good before. I hate it, but I can’t help the sensations running through me. He took my virginity from behind and now he is stealing this too._

_I can’t track what is going on, but the whole time the girl’s eyes stay dead and unfocused. She is not there and I can only imagine what Zed has done to her to make here this way._

_As I start to feel like I can’t take anymore I hear a bell chime and she is reaching around to take the torture device off of my dick. Almost immediately I cum inside her. I hear the chanting peak and I feel a crushing pressure all around me._

I awake from the horrible nightmare that really happened to me screaming and thrashing in a brightly lit hospital room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome and I should be able to post another chapter one day next week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Some more less graphic info on what happened to the boys as kids and we start to get into some of the plot for the story. I'm not good at keeping chapters in reserve. I just end up posting when I get them done. Enjoy. Leave some comments so I know how I'm doing and if I'm on a good track.

“Shh.  It’s okay, your safe, we got you.”  Is the first thing I hear after I quit screaming.  My vision clears and I see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen leaning over my bed trying to get me to calm down.  She has golden hair that falls to her shoulders even in the ponytail she has it in.  Big green eyes suck me in and I am instantly calm though I have to shift a little hoping to hide that my dick is getting hard just from one look at her.

 

“There you are, cutie.  Take a couple of deep breaths.  There, good.  Now, do you know where you are?”  Still in that calm, relaxing voice of an angel.  Wait “cutie?”  She thinks I’m cute!!  I feel my face getting hot.  How messed up is my life that this is the first time that I have actually been interested in a girl.  I feel myself getting even redder as I realize she had to wake me up from a nightmare, that I bet she assumes is from the attack.  And there goes the arousal that had started like I dumped a bucket of ice on my junk.

 

I shake my head a couple of times and croak out of my parched throat, “Hospital.  How’d I get here?”  I start to take stock of my body as she reaches over to a nearby water pitcher and pours me a glass.  There is a bandage on my arm, though it doesn’t hurt nearly as bad as it should since I got shot.  I’m very thirsty probably because I lost quite a bit of blood.  I’m a little sore and achy, but not too bad for getting whaled on.

 

She hands me the glass and I quickly start to sip the glorious water in it.  I take my time, I’m still a little queasy and I’m in no hurry to puke again.

 

“I am Doctor Amanda Byron, but you can call me Mandy.  What is the last thing you remember?”

 

“I remember the fight in the streets and the thugs switched something on, and I think I passed out after that.”

 

“Okay that is good.  There were no signs of a head injury, but you’ve been unconscious for a few hours.  You were shot on your left arm, but the bullet went cleanly through.  I stitched it up for you and it is doing well.  There are some bruises around your ribs that will be tender for a few days.  Otherwise, you’re ok.  I have nothing to explain why you were out as long as you were.  Are you nauseous at all?  There was some evidence that you may have vomited at the scene.”

 

Any red that had left returned again.  Nice first impression apparently fainted and puked after a gunfight in the streets.  Real winner here.  “A little, but it’s passing.”

 

“How is the pain level?  I can get you some more pain reliever if you need it, bruised ribs are no joke.”

 

“I’m good, this is really nothing.  I’ve had a ton worse before,” I reply without a second thought.  I whip my head around to look at her face.  I’m scared of what she is going to think of that information, but instead of pity or disbelief like I expected I am met with and understanding look.

 

“All right then, I want you to stay a few more hours to see if we can figure out what had you out for so long.  Now, we weren’t able to find emergency contacts for you is there anyone I can call?”

 

I gave her my uncle OJ’s cell number.  She writes it down in her notebook, then flips to a second page and writes another note before tearing it out and handing it to me as she says, “Ok, now this is completely unprofessional, but I’m about to leave for the day and I won’t be back for a few days ‘til my next shift.  That’s my cell number.”  Is that a blush on her cheeks?  “Call me when you’re feeling better ok?  I’d like to get to know you more.  All right, umm feel better soon.”  She then quickly rushes out of the room.

 

Did I just get asked out on a date by my hot doctor?  A huge grins spreads across my face.  Maybe getting shot at is a good thing?  As I’m sitting there looking like a moron I hear a soft knocking on the door jamb.  I glance at the door and see a uniformed cop and a couple of others in suits walking into my room.

 

Just like that, what happened crashes down on my head along with the remnants of my nightmares.  I know these dumbass cops won’t be able to protect us, no one has so far.  I make sure I’m sitting up so that I can get out of here in a hurry if I need to.

 

“Hello, Mr. Shepard, I’m detective Jameson and my partner detective McCrane.  We’d like to ask you some questions about what happened downtown this morning.”  I really hate worthless cops.

 

“At least there’s no lie that you’re going to catch the assholes that did it this time.”  I retort.

 

“There’s no one to catch.  The special forces agent that saved your ass took care of all of them.  So you’re the only one we’ve got to ask about what happened so we can prevent it from happening again if it is an organized terror group.  So now can the attitude and tell us what happened.” 

 

“Talk t0 the special forces guy then.  He probably saw a hell of a lot more than me anyway.”

 

“We can’t.  As soon as first responders got to the scene he high-tailed it out of there leaving his contact info, but his superiors won’t let us talk to him.  So out with it already we’re wasting time that we may need depending on if they worked for anyone.”

 

“Hahaha, right, sure.  I’ve been hearing that all my life and no one’s caught him yet.”  I say as I turn around looking at what monitors I’m hooked up to.  Shock my heartrates going up.  That’s the first one I shut down.  Then I start with the others.

 

“Hey, kid you shouldn’t mess with that stuff.”

 

“I know what I’m doing.  I’m two weeks away from graduating from med school.  I’m getting out of here.”

 

“Not without talking to us you ain’t”

 

“FINE!!!!  Yes, they are organized.  They have an asshole called Zed leading them.  Look at my file from when I was a kid and you’ll get all I can tell you about him.  I was kidnapped by him and his cronies over two dozen times from when I was born until I was fourteen when he stopped for God only knows what reason.  I’ve got to get out of here before he finds out where I am if one of those idiots from this morning got away.  Just get out of my way!” I shout as I at last get the machines and IV unhooked from my arm.

 

As I stand up to look for clothes so that I can leave in something other than the crappy hospital gown, special forces guy shows up in the doorway with a buddy.  At least, I’m pretty sure that it’s the same guy. I didn’t get a good look at him earlier.

 

“He’s right.  We need to get him out of here and take him to a safe house.  Come on follow us.”  For some reason, I trust these guys more than other cops and guards that have promised the same thing.  Maybe it was seeing him take out thirty goons on his own, but I think they are my best shot at staying away.

 

I walk over to where they are standing in the doorway when I hear a loud pop and see a spray of blood come out of the guy’s leg. Shit.  We’re too late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done. Again, these are mostly unedited. Comment and let me know what you think.

“Get down,” the guy that got shot yells as he pulls out a handgun and reaches for me.  How is he even still standing he just got fucking shot?  He pushes me up against the wall as I stumble my way towards him.

 

“Jack, call it now so we can get out of here!”  Ok, buddy’s name is Jack.  He immediately says something in a crazy language that I don’t understand.  I hear more gunshots throughout the hospital.  I have no clue how we are going to get out of this. 

 

He stops talking and almost immediately I swear to God, a freaking lightning bolt strikes him in the chest.  A weird glow surrounds him and he screams out.  Wounded man grabs my arm and starts pushing me down the hallway.  I’m slow moving even though I really just want to run like hell out of the building I can’t.

 

A couple of goons come around the corner and I am immediately pushed to the ground with my ribs screaming at me.  Jack leaps over our heads and runs straight at the goons.  It’s like he’s superman, the bullets are just bouncing off of him and ricocheting everywhere.  As they start flying the wounded guy gets on top of me covering me even more so that nothing can hit me.  Jack gets to them and slugs the first goon in the jaw and his head snaps sickeningly to the side and he collapses.  The next guy gets slugged in the gut and he goes flying to the wall where he smacks his head and then crumples to the ground as well.

 

“We’ve got them on the third floor, west wing of the building.  We need back up, the black guys hulked out on us.”  More goons are behind us and they just let every one of their henchmen know exactly where we are.  I can feel a panic attack coming on.  If they really are Zed’s goons, I can’t go back there.  I’ve had seven years without it and I’ll find a way to kill myself before I go back there.

 

In the amount of time it takes me to think that, special forces guy flips around and in three shots takes down all three of the goons.  It is easy to hear more footsteps quickly coming this way.  We’re so screwed.

 

“Come on, we gotta get out of here,” he quickly grabs my arm and starts pushing me down the hallway again.  At the end of the hall is a giant window right before the stairwell.

 

“There’s got to be more on the stairs, they know where we are.”  I shout out as we sprint down the hallway.

 

“We’re not headed for the stairs.  Tuck and roll as best as you can when we reach the ground,”

 

“WHAT!!”  I shout as he shoots the glass out of the window in front of us.  I slow down some, not about to jump out a third floor window onto the concrete parking lot below.  “Are you insane!!”

 

He doesn’t give me a chance to balk.  He basically tackles me out of the window while Jack stands there like a living shield to make sure no bullets follow us down.  I am screaming my ass off.  He still has his arms around my waist, but he is lower than me so that he hits the ground first and makes us roll.  He takes the brunt of the impact.  So I’m fine until my arm is flung out to the side and hits something.  I hear a loud crack and feel excruciating pain and I’m dizzy, about to pass out again.  Shit, it has to be busted.  I turn to my side and puke up the little bit of water I drank earlier.

 

I can still hear gunshots around me and I try to get up and keep running.  I sit up and cradle my poor left arm to my chest.  I hear a thud and turn my head just after Jack landed on his feet about six feet in front of us.  He shouts the other guy, “Grab him and get to the car.  I’ll cover you guys.”

 

With that the guy comes over and puts his arms around me to hoist me on my feet.  I lean into him not able to walk completely on my own.  He still has a gun out in his right hand, up and ready to fire if we need it.  “We’re almost there, son, you can make it.”  He says reassuringly. 

 

Off to the left where he can’t see around me I see a group of goons with what looks like grenade launchers, but I can see smoke coming out of them.  Shit! It’s more of what they hit me with in the street.  “Look out on the left.  It’s what they shot at me this morning.”

 

“Shit. Sorry about this,” is all he says before he throws me over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry and I scream as I think one of my ribs finally gives and breaks.  Then, he is sprinting across the parking lot.  I hear pounding footsteps behind me and crane my neck up to see Jack barreling towards us.  I hear a beep and then a car door opens and I am tossed in the back area of a large SUV that doesn’t have seats in the back instead just a weird kind of pad on the floor.  The dude jumps in the back behind me and slams the door closed.  Somehow, Jack is already in the driver’s seat and the car turns over and we are pealing out of the parking lot.

 

“Ok.  We’ve got a couple of minutes before they start to follow us.  Junior, look at me,” he asks and immediately do, though my head is kind of reeling right now.  “Good.  Now, did any bullets hit you?  I don’t see any blood, but I want to make sure.”

 

“I don’t think so.  It’s just my arm and my ribs.  What’s your name?”

 

“I’m John and that up there is my buddy Jack.  Have you ever shot a gun before?”

 

“Yes, my uncle used to take me to the range as a kid.  Why?”

 

“Here, take this just in case.   I don’t want you completely unarmed until we get to Leavenworth.  That’s the closest base to us.  Jack have you radioed ahead to let them know we may be coming in with company on our heels?”

 

“I am now.”  


We drive peacefully, but fast for a couple more minutes before I hear a ping off the side of the car.  John immediately pops up and looks out the window.

 

“There they are, stupid fuckers.”  He says as he goes to a computer panel on the side of the car.  “Jack, I’m shooting out the right side,” he says before I hear a machine gun go off on that side.  I sit up and move to look out the window.  “Stay low to the ground Junior.  Windows are bullet proof, but they have more than bullets with them.  It’ll take a lot to get in here, but stay down.”

 

I nod my head and crouch back down.  I don’t want to add anything else to my stressed out body.  I have a high pain tolerance thanks to Zed, but still I’m reaching my limit.

 

My heartrate is calming down and I think I might be able to rest for a minute.  Then, there is a crash and I’m slammed into the side of the car right on my busted arm.  I scream out and cradle it next to me again.

 

“Get in the center of the truck and grab one of the straps with your good arm.  It might get a little rough for a bit.”  John instructs me.

 

I crawl over and wrap the strap around my arm and hold on for dear life.  He is right, the car is getting jostled from all sides and I keep hearing more and more bullets hitting the side.  He is still focused on the control panel trying to shoot as many of the cars off of us as he can. 

 

I look to the other side of the car.  There is another car scraping right up against ours.  I see the window roll down and a goon reaches out with something I don’t recognize in his hand.  He tosses it at the car and it sticks.  He has another thing in his hand that he lights with a small torch.  It is white hot and he reaches out towards our car.

 

“John, other side, they’ve got a torch!”  I shout.

 

“Jack, get them off of us.  They’re too close I can’t get to them.”

 

“Trying.  Two lane roads are shit for this, but I don’t want to risk bystanders.  We should have backup here in 5 minutes or less and be at the base in ten if we need to.”

 

I hear some sparks and look to see them start to cut through the window.  Noxious fumes are pouring and making it even harder to breathe through my bruised and broken ribs.  The temperature in the car is skyrocketing too.  They get about halfway around cutting and he takes out a freaking sledgehammer and swings it at the window making the pieces fling into the car slicing me up in the process.

 

“John, they’re through!!”

 

He spins around and takes his gun out of the holster and starts shooting into the other car.  I can hear them shouting at each other.  I look out the front window and see a herd of SUVs similar to the one we’re in barreling towards us with guns out.  I hear a clink and look back at the busted window just as I hear a flash and heat and searing pain all along my side.  The flames are quickly out, but the damage is done.

 

“NO!!”  I hear John scream as the car careens around.  I hear a crash that I think is from the goon’s car.  We spin out and slam into something on the side of the road.

 

“Jack keep going.  I’m going to have to heal him.  We can’t let the other soldiers see how this works or we’re toast.  They’ll cover us, just get us back to base.”

 

After he says that he comes over to me.  “Stay with me kid.  This is going to help, though it will feel kinda weird, then you’ll probably pass out when it’s over.  Trust me ok?”

 

I hurt so much I don’t really think that it can get worse.  I’ll try anything to make it stop.  So, I just nod my head.  If it makes me pass out, I’ll take it at this point.  He rolls me over to my back and I scream again.  Tears are running down my face.  This sucks.  I see him reach up to his vest and he takes out a knife.  He brings it up to his wrist and he slices it deep.  I’m too weak to call out to get him to stop all I can get out is a small squeak.  What is he doing?

 

Next he is bringing his arm up to my face.  “Drink, it will help.”  WHAT!?  Is he crazy?  I bring my right arm up trying to stop him.  I don’t know what is going on or how this could possibly help. 

 

“No, stay away from me.  You’re crazy!” I shout trying to keep him off of me.  He is a lot stronger than me though.  Some of the blood drips into my mouth, but it doesn’t taste like blood.  It’s sweeter.  He holds his wrist to my mouth and I can’t fight any more so I drink what he gives me.

 

Suddenly I feel like my whole body is on fire.  Especially in places where I was hurt.  I scream out my loudest yet and start thrashing.  I’m burning up this is horrible, there’s no way this is going to help me at all.  Why did I trust this freaking stranger?  He is holding me down and he is shouting something to Jack, but I can’t understand it.  He’s worried like this isn’t what was supposed to happen.  All I know is it hurts like hell. 

 

After a couple of minutes, it stops.  I feel cool and achy all over.  The pain is gone, though, and I feel almost like I am high now that it is gone.

 

“We’re here.  Sleep.  I’ll explain what I can when you wake up in a couple of hours.  We’re safe now.”  With that I let my eyes drift closed and let myself fall into a deep sleep.  I think I am exhausted enough that maybe I won’t dream this time.


	7. Chapter 7

“He’s been unconscious for nearly three full days!  I need to check him out to make sure he is okay.  Or do you not care if he dies while in a coma.  The two of you caused enough destruction to get him here.  I figured you would want to make sure he is alive.”  I hear a strange man’s voice shouting through the door as I slowly wake up from what feels like the best night’s sleep I’ve ever had.

 

There is a loud slam up against the door.  Then from John, “Don’t ever accuse me of not caring about that kid.  You hear me!!  I outrank your ass and I happen to know what is going on with him so get out of my face before I beat it into the wall.”  The door rattles one more time and I hear footsteps leaving the area.

 

I’m still staring at the door as it starts to open.  Suddenly I start to feel very anxious, but I can’t figure out why.  I have plenty of reasons, but none of them feel right to me. 

 

“Hey kid, good to see you awake,” John says as he calmly walks in and takes a seat in the chair next to the bed I’m on. 

 

“Thanks, what was going on between you and the doc?”  I reply and then take a look around the room.  It is pretty bare just the single bed with a nightstand and a dresser across the room.  There are no decorations in the room.  It actually reminds me a lot of the dorm rooms on campus before students are actually moved in.

 

A light sigh and then, “How much did you hear?”

 

“Not much, just that he really wanted to get in here and check me over, and sounded pissed.  You got angry about what he was saying and you slammed him into the wall before he left.”

 

“Ok…the best place to start is probably with a proper introduction.”  A wave of sadness is sweeping away from him across the room.  “My full name is John Thomas,” that is really weird that is the same name as, “I’m your dad.”

 

I just sit there on the bed and stare at him.  I haven’t seen him since I was six or seven years old.  We never got confirmation from the Marines that he was killed.  They wouldn’t tell us anything more than that he would not be coming home again.  This is the man that should have been responsible for keeping us safe as kids, he was supposed to protect us, but he was never there.  Now, after all this time he shows up.  I jump off the bed and start pacing around the tiny room trying to contain my anger, but it isn’t working.

 

“NOW YOU SHOW UP!!??  Where the fuck were you when we were,” next thing I know I am slammed face first up against the wall with one arm behind my back and another covering my mouth.  I try to thrash around to get away.  Why the hell is he doing this?

 

“Shh.  Calm down.  We can’t let anyone at this base know you’re my kid.  Unless you want to get forced into joining the same squad I’m with.  I made it out that you just had a panic attack when the bomb went off in the car and passed out.  All the blood you had on you was mine.  That is the story we have to stick with.  These guys don’t know about the blood thing.  That is extremely confidential information and me and Jack’s asses are in deep shit if it gets out that I did that.  I know you’re pissed and I get it.  I hate it too.  Just know that I didn’t get much choice in the matter either.  Now if I let you go, can you keep your voice down?  Please.” 

 

He said all of this very calmly.  I couldn’t help but take a deep breath, then nod my head.  I’m going to be angry for a while, but I can give him a chance to explain.  He first moves his hand off my mouth, then slowly backs away and raises both his hands to me.  “Okay, start explaining.”

 

“I’ll explain what I can.  I don’t know everything myself and we don’t have a lot of time before we have to leave this base.  You know more than anyone how Zed’s men can get into places they shouldn’t be able to.  We are going to take you to a safehouse for our squad.  We have more protection from them there.”

 

“What about Bob and Chuck?  We were always taken together.”

 

“They should be safe for now.  I have no idea why he targeted you guys as kids and we haven’t heard anything about them looking for you boys again.  The only reason I think that you are currently in danger is because they thought you were me when they first attacked.  They were after me the whole time and they made a stupid mistake that almost got you killed.

 

Now, this is very critical.  If we get separated for any reason you must not give your real name to anyone you don’t know.  I have a feeling Zed’s forces may recognize it and I know the other military personnel will recognize you as my kid by the name.  They know all of your names and I don’t want you stuck in the shit situation I was.”

 

“Why were they after you in the first place?”

 

“The short version is I have something that they really want.  They have spent the last two decades fucking up the middle east trying to get it out of the desert.  We don’t really know what it does, only that with what they have done to get it, we can’t let them get it.”

 

There is a soft knock on the door, then it opens revealing Jack walking through the door with a Walmart bag in his hand.  “We’ve got to split.  The doctor is throwing a fit with the general and he’s trying to convince him to go over our heads to get in here.  Hey kid, glad you’re up.  Here’s some clothes.”

 

“Thanks.”  I get up and start pulling them on.  There simple just a cheap pair of jeans and a t-shirt with no name sneakers and socks.  “Aren’t the goons going to be watching for us to leave?”

 

“Probably, but we’ve got a way to keep them from seeing us on the way out,” Jack answers.

 

“Then why didn’t we use it before?!  By the way, what was the deal with the blood in the car?  What did you do to me?”

 

“It doesn’t work when we’ve already been spotted.  It will keep us from getting noticed to begin with, but it won’t help if they see us.  I’ll answer the rest when we’re out of here.  Remember, we don’t want the soldiers from this base hearing about it.”

 

I finish lacing up the shoes and stand.  “Alright.  It doesn’t feel like you explained anything though.”

 

“I know and I’m sorry.  I’ll tell you everything I know I promise.”

 

“Hmph.  Heard that before.”  I say as I walk to the door and pull it open.  We quickly exit the room and I follow them to what looks like a giant garage.

 

“Let’s go.” Jack orders and we head into the garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update and it being a filler chapter. I have a hard time writing this kind of thing, but there can't be action on every chapter. Please comment and let me know what you would like to see more of. I know the overall plot and where I'm going, but trying to figure out how to get there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update time again. It has been a couple of crazy weeks. I have a good idea mapped out of where the story goes, so hopefully that means quicker updates as long as I get time to write.

We quietly walk through the garage.  It is loaded with more SUV’s like the one they had before at the hospital. We are about a third of the way through when I am hit with an intense dizzy spell.  I start to fall to the side but John grabs me before I can fall all the way over.

 

“Easy, breathe for a minute.  Then we’ll keep going.  You’re okay, this is nothing I didn’t expect.  I was hoping we could get going before it hit.”  Nausea again, crap.  Really having to work to not, “Don’t pass out.  Hey listen to me.  Fight it and stay awake.  We’ve got food in the car that is all you need.”

 

“Yeah right.  I’d just puke it up again anyway.”

 

“Okay it’s passing.  We’ll give it another minute then move on.”  I stand there just breathing and focusing on things around me.  He is right it’s getting better with a little time.  I shake my head and straighten out on my own thinking I’m ready to move on when my stomach lets out a giant growl.

 

My face turns bright red and I look at John and see him trying to hold in a smirk and he has his eyebrows arched looking at me. “Maybe I could eat a little.”

 

“Kid you’ve been out for three days.  Of course you’re hungry even without what has happened,” Jack reassures me.  “Ready to move on?  I think old Ed might be getting antsy waiting on us.”

 

“Who’s Ed?” I ask as we begin walking again.  I feel exhausted, but not ready to pass out anymore.

 

“He’s a good friend of ours and the way we can get out of here without being spotted.  The safe house is really his.  He is safe to talk to once we get on the road.  He knows a lot about us and has helped us out before.  There he is.”  John states as he points to an old man near the garage doors.  He looks to be in his late fifties or early sixties and in very good shape.  I don’t know why, but he seems like he is very agile and deadly. 

 

“Wait, you’ve been back here and you didn’t come see us?  Why not?  You made it sound like you haven’t been back at all.”  I demand.

 

“I haven’t been back.  The government contracted him to help us in a couple of tougher spots in the middle east.  He has managed to stay out of this better than we did.  But, once this last mission is over with we’re out too.  We finally got enough to get out of doing this crap full time.  Trust me it is hard as hell to actually finish this mission and not grab you kids and run to Canada to get your mom and hide out for the rest of my life.”

 

“I want to believe you, but it will take more than a good speech.  You left when we, especially Mom, needed you the most.  That won’t go away overnight.”

 

“I know.  I plan to work on it.”  He replies just as we reach Ed and the SUV that will apparently be ours.  “How many of these things are there?”

 

“Most of them are just regular SUV’s with bulletproof glass.  We won’t be able to get another one like the last one for a while, if they even get us another one.  Hey Ed how’ve you been doing?  Did you get the food?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s all in the back.  Unless I am very much mistaken, however, I believe it is for this young man rather than yourself as you led me to believe.  It is pretty standard, so I hope he can find some of it to his liking, then I can fix more at home if he needs more.  Let’s get going to the house before he collapses on us.”  Ed replies friendly and with openness.

 

“Thanks, I should be able to eat a little, then I’ll be fine.”  I respond respectfully.

 

“If John did what I assume, you’re hungrier than you think.  Don’t worry we’ll get you back on your feet in no time.”  Ed says as John and I make our way to the back seat and climb in where we find about five bags of food from Sonic and two route 44 drinks and two milkshakes waiting for us.  There is no way they expect me to finish all this.  I don’t eat this much in a whole week. 

 

Jack climbs in to drive and Ed curls up in the passenger seat with his legs crossed.  He immediately closes his eyes and starts breathing deeply.  “Leave him be to concentrate for a few minutes and then we’ll start to head out.  Here, start with one of the shakes, that will help your stomach get used to food.  When that’s done, you should be okay to start on the burgers and fries.”  John says as he hands me a large vanilla shake.  I quietly take it and start to sip on it.  After a couple of swallows go down with no nausea, I take a chance and start drinking a little faster.

 

About half way through the shake I feel something almost like static drift throughout the car.  I look up and see Ed glowing with a bright gold aura around him.  His eyes are open, but completely white.  I feel very peaceful.  John reaches over and grabs my hand.  I look over and he has a finger pressed to his lips indicating that I should stay quiet.  Jack presses a button and the garage door opens.  He starts to drive out of the base and onto the highway.  We head east, back towards the Missouri border.

 

John squeezes my hand and then nods towards the shake.  I know he wants me to start drinking again so I do.  It seems like the more of this shake I drink the hungrier I am getting.  Usually this much on its own would be a whole meal for me.  I watch the other cars as we pass.  No one looks our way, but somehow they know to avoid us.  I feel gentle waves of the static coming from Ed and I know that he is causing it.

 

As I finish the shake, I feel and see the power slowly dissipate from around the older man.  I look over at John and raise an eyebrow in question to see if we can talk now.  I have so many questions and I don’t even know where to start.

 

“Yes, ask away.  We can answer freely here.  Here, make sure you’re eating and you can ask what you want.”  John says as he hands me the first bag and I start to pull out the food to unwrap it and eat.

 

“What was that?  I’ve never seen or felt anything like it.”

 

“I was basically sending out a thought to those around us that they did not need to pay us any attention.  It is something only the top members of my order are able to do.  It takes a great deal of concentration and cannot be held indefinitely, but long enough to get us out of a watched area.”

 

“Your order?”

 

“Ah, yes.  I see you’re new to all this aren’t you?  I know that I don’t fit the typically stereotype, but I am a Master in the martial arts.  The media often calls us Ninjas, though that is not entirely accurate.”

 

“And you can do magic?”

 

“My rank is a first level sorcerer.  There are only two others that I am aware of and only three that currently have a higher rank than me in the world.  There is a reason that I am called in to help on special projects.  Though I don’t know much about the current one or who exactly you are.”

 

I almost just blurt out my name, but then John’s warning to not let others know who I am jumps into my head.  Before I get a chance to answer he does so for me.  “Ed this is Junior Shepard, he is my son and was mistakenly taken for me and attacked on the streets a couple blocks ahead of me.  That is why we called you hoping we could use your place as a safe house.”  I flinched when he called me son.  I am so not ready for that yet.  To me he is just the guy that saved my life, I am too bitter to let it get farther than that at the moment.

 

“Ah, now I see why you didn’t even feed him before you left the base.  Yes, he is welcome to stay as long as he needs to with me and Seth.  That is my son by the way.  Now, what are you working on that has the EAPers on your tail?”

 

“EAPers?”  I ask.

 

“Haha.  Our joking nickname for Zed’s forces.  They are behind just about every terrorist organization in the world.  So we call them the Evil Axis of Power to indicate all of them.  They’ve been fucking around in the middle east for a while trying to find this.”  He pulls out a cylindrical shape about a foot and a half long from an inside pocket of his jacket.  It was rough around the edges almost like the little diamond shaped patterns could be detached from the item.

 

“What is it?”  I ask as I reach out to touch it.  John reaches over to hand it to me.  I put the sandwich I was working on down and wrap my hand around it.  I pull it over to me and start to look at it.  Suddenly, I feel my whole body lock up and I feel pain throughout my body like I am being electrocuted.  Waves of it working up from the arm where I am holding it back through to my other arm.  I am locked into place though and can’t even scream.

 

My vision seems to zoom in front of me.  Like I fly through into the device in my hands.  Then memories flood my mind.  None of them are mine.  They are flying to fast for me to make sense of any of them.  Many of them are of people that are thankful and happy for a second chance, but some of them are dark or people unwilling to go through whatever this is used for.  It makes no sense.  How can so many be happy or tortured for the same thing. 

 

The vision slows a little.  I keep seeing flashes of the same little boy.  He is maybe seven or eight years old with black hair and he is terrified.  I see him crouched naked in a dirty cage.  FLASH now he is on a sterile metal table.  FLASH he is standing with a gash across his throat.  FLASH he is sitting up on the table gasping. 

 

One last flash and I am back in my own body feeling the shocks pulse through me one last time.  My body unfreezes then I let out a scream and I hurl the device to the other end of the car.  Instantly I pull my legs up on the seat next to my chest and bury my head in my knees.  I am shaking uncontrollably and violently.  My mind is racing still flashing through all the images that I saw.  The only ones I really am able to focus on and remember are the ones of the little boy.

 

I start to rock back and forth to try to control the shaking just a little bit and start to sob into my knees.  I feel a hand land on my shoulder and realize that John is talking to me, though I just now am able to listen and make out what he is saying to me.

 

“Junior, it’s okay listen to me.  Alright, you’re safe we’ve got you come back now.  Let me know you can hear me whenever you can okay.  Please, let me know you’re alright.  I’m sorry, that has not happened with anyone else.  Let me know when you’re okay please.  I know you hate me, but I need,”

 

“I’m listening.”  I interrupt and choke out.  I don’t lie and say I’m okay.  I’m anything but okay.

 

“Alright.  Can you tell us what happened?  Pull your head up a little so I can hear you please?”

 

I turn my head towards him though I leave it resting on my knees.  I am still rocking and crying and shaking.  I start haltingly in a very quiet voice to describe everything I saw and felt.  I do not talk loud enough for anyone else to hear.  I can’t.  My nerves feel raw, but as I talk, the crying stops.  Then, the rocking, and last the shaking ends as I finish talking about the images of the little boy.

 

John just calmly urges my feet back onto the floor and reaches over and unlocks my seatbelt.  He then grabs my shoulders and pulls me over to him to where I am resting halfway onto his lap.  It is so calming and reassuring and here that I instantly relax.  This is what I needed as a kid when I got upset.  It helps me feel safe and grounded.  Something I am not used to feeling.  He picks up a pack of fries and offers them to me.  I grab one and keep eating for a while.

 

Eventually the car stops outside of a tiny little cottage out in the woods.  I finished the food a little bit ago, but I am still relaxed against Da-John.  Hmm maybe I will be able to forgive him sooner than I thought.  _But not quite yet._   I think as we get out of the car and head to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the views guys. I really didn't think anyone would be interested in it. I am thinking of changing the title. I am not good at names or titles so I just picked one so I could start publishing the story. Please leave some comments so that I know how I am doing. It really helps since this is not beta'd by anyone. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update. Enjoy!

Ed leads the way into his house after unlocking the door.  The door opens into a good sized living room that opens straight into the kitchen and dining room.  I see a short hallway off to one side.  We follow him into the kitchen.

 

“Junior if you would like you can head on downstairs.  It’s the first door on the left of the hallway.  There is a bedroom down there that you can use down the hall from the training room.  The training room has a couple of closets with sweats in them and showers.  Feel free to look around, shower and change if you want.  I need to speak with Jack and your dad about what I need to look out for if the EAPers manage to find us.  Feel free to roam around.  I want you to feel at home here.” 

 

Ed instructs before John follows up with.  “And whenever you’re ready, come back up and we can talk some more.  Take your time and clear your head.” 

 

“Thanks.  A shower sounds really good right now.”  I reply and turn to head downstairs trying to escape for a few minutes to myself. 

 

“Oh, before you go.  I picked this stuff from the hospital for you before I headed out to Leavenworth to pick you guys up.  They weren’t able to save any of your clothes, just the items from your pockets.  There are some chargers in the closets, I’m afraid your phone is dead.  If you feel up to it you should call your uncle, he got there when I was on my way out and he seemed worried.  Also, a pretty young lady slipped a paper inside the case.”  Ed finished with a wink.

 

Instantly I can feel the heat spread across my face.  I think it is even spreading across my ears and neck.  Quickly I reach out and grab the bag that has my stuff and flee to the sanctuary of the basement.  I hurry down the narrow staircase willing my face to go back to normal.

 

I flip on the light switch to reveal a large training area.  It probably takes up the entire space that the upstairs part of the house does.  The basement area has to be bigger than the regular house upstairs.  There are training mats on the floor and a row of closets along one wall.  There are nun-chucks, swords, and many other weapons that I don’t recognize hanging on the wall throughout the room.  _Why does he need so much space just for him to train?  I know he probably spends a lot of time on it, maybe he trains others here._

I walk across to the row of closets to get look through them for a charger and some sweats.  The first two cabinets I open have more weapons that look like they are prepped to move out of here in a hurry.  The next has sweats in it arranged by sizes.  I find a pair of small navy cotton track pants and grab a grey t-shirt off the stack in a drawer in the bottom of the closet.  The next few hold more clothes and the very last one has tech gear in it.  I grab a charger and head for the bedroom and showers.

 

There are two doors coming straight off of the training room.  The one on the left is the bathroom and the one on the right is the bedroom.  I head into the bedroom and stop as I walk through the door.  It is easily twice the size of the bedrooms upstairs.  Tucked into the back corner is a gorgeous Steinway piano.  I think I may be drooling by the time I get over to it.

 

I spend most of my practice time on campus using their pianos which are nothing like this one.  My instructor has a similar model and I love playing on it every lesson.  She was very disappointed that I decided not to go to a music school, but she is still giving me lessons and advice.  Without any thought I take a seat and start to play some scales to warm up and get into playing for a while.  I work through some of my recent pieces that in my head from Chopin, Liszt, and several others getting lost in the music, forgetting all the crazy shit that is going on in my life at the moment. 

 

When I tire of the technical pieces I start to play and sing one of my favorite country songs, _The Dance_.  I am about halfway through it when I hear a soft voice say wow from the doorway behind me.  I immediately stop and spin on the bench to look.  My face heats up again as I see everyone from upstairs is standing in the doorway along with another boy that looks a few years younger than me, maybe sixteen or seventeen staring at me while I play.

 

“I..I’m sorry.  I should have asked before I played your piano.  I didn’t even think.”  I quickly say to Ed trying break the silence.

 

“That is quite alright.  It has been a long time since I have heard anything that beautiful from it.  I just couldn’t bear to sell it after my wife passed.  You are welcome to play anytime you want, though I can’t promise not to sit around and listen, that was beautiful.”

 

“How long have you guys been there?”  I ask as my face heats a little again.  “Oh, I’m Junior by the way.  What’s your name?”  I address the newcomer.

 

“We’ve been here about an hour.  I don’t know how long before that you were playing.  We noticed when we got back in the house and came down to listen.  This is my son, Seth.”  Ed replies.

 

“Alright, why don’t you give me OJ’s number and I’ll give him a call so that he can cuss me out instead of you and you can grab your shower.  Then head upstairs and we’ll start the Q and A session for you and Ed while we eat dinner.”  John chimes in.

 

“Uh.  Thanks.  He’ll probably be pretty pissed, but he’s just worried.  He has the right to worry after everything.  I owe him a lot.”

 

“I know, I’m in for an earful and a half.  I know how you feel at the moment, but when this is over and I’m out of SOCOM work would it be better for your brothers and mom if I just stayed away?  I don’t want to, but what is good for you guys?”

 

I just sit there looking at him.  Why would he want my opinion?  We have been doing fine without him all this time and I want everything to go back to normal.  But mom?  She misses him still, never moved on.  She even still wears her ring.  I’ve wanted her to get out there, but this man?  He’s everything to her and once she is done being pissed that he didn’t find a way to get ahold of her she could be happy again.

 

“You don’t—”  “Mom needs you.”  We began at the same time, but I continued.  “She misses you a lot.  She’s the one that didn’t want to believe that you were dead.  Bob and Chuck aren’t as messed up as me, so they’ll want to see you to.  I’m gonna shower now.  Get OJ’s number from my phone over there.”  I finished and walked out of the room, grabbing the discarded clothes from earlier as I go.

 

I head upstairs after the quick shower.  I walk over to Ed who is taking a pan of lasagna out of the oven.  “That looks delicious.  Do you need help with anything?” I ask

 

“The plates are in the cabinet there next to the sink and the silverware is in the drawer below that.  Go ahead and set the table for me.  Don’t be too impressed this is just a frozen Stouffer’s one I threw in before we went to listen to you play.  Anyone want some salad?”  He adds to the rest of the room.  Just about everyone says sure.  Seth jumps up and heads to the fridge to get it.  This is just a large bag of salad mix from the store.

 

After a few minutes everyone is settled down to start to eat.  Like normal I didn’t even realize I was hungry until I started to eat. 

 

“I calmed your uncle down and let him know that you are okay.  He is furious that I won’t tell him where you are, but seems to believe that we are trying to protect you.”  John says from next to me.  “What questions do you have?”  I glance at him and then give a pointed look to Seth sitting at the table.  _He is just a kid shouldn’t we do this when he is not around?_

 

“He knows all about John and Jack’s powers and the supernatural in general.  Don’t worry about his age we have seen quite a bit of ugliness ourselves.”  Ed mentions as he notices my look.

 

“Ok.  Sorry.  I wasn’t sure.  I would give anything to not know anything at all about this crap now let alone when I was still a kid.  Umm.  In the car before we got to Leavenworth, what was that?”

 

“I healed you.  I got hurt in Afghanistan by a kid that had a bomb strapped to his chest.  I was the only one that survived.  I healed within hours injuries that should have taken me years to recover from even partially.  That was when a SOCOM officer showed up in my hospital room.  We talked for a while about what happened and he realized I didn’t have a clue why I was healing quickly.  The next round of drugs the docs gave me knocked me out and I was in a specialized building and soon after started special forces training. 

 

“The men that trained me had found that they had similar healing abilities.  None of us really knew what we are.  The government just labeled us immortals, but we’re not.  That is where I learned that our blood heals others.  Though, most of the time it is painless.  I don’t know why you reacted the way you did.”

 

“Is it a genetic trait?”  I ask to follow up.

 

“No idea.  As far as I know I was the only one of us that had kids. Has something like this happened before?”

 

“I can heal a little quicker than I should be able to, but nothing like this was and I know I can’t drown.  It is also easy for me to get hurt in the first place.  Minor falls and sports accidents and I could break bones that healed in a week.  I wanted to go to med school to figure out why I’m like this, but I haven’t been able to figure anything out so far.”

 

“That could explain your reaction.  Maybe my blood was fighting with your own.  Let’s hope we don’t have to worry about it happening again.  I am sorry that I didn’t warn you.”

 

“It’s okay.  I’d much rather be up and walking rather than spending weeks in a burn unit at the hospital.  What else do you know about it?  What about the others of your unit?  Could I talk to them?”

 

“They have been killed by fighting EAPers.  They have weapons that can cause serious injuries that do not heal even for us.  I wish I could tell you more, but I don’t know either.  We were all trying to figure things out as we went and one by one, they have been taking us out.”

 

I try not to let my disappointment show.  He lost several close friends from the sound of it.  I don’t want to think about what happened with the device.  I’m not ready to relay that story again, but I need to know what happened.  “What about that cylinder thing?  What is it and what was it that I saw?”  I nervously ask the room waiting for the questions to pour in.

 

“You had a vision related to its use,” Ed starts.  “I don’t know what kind of vision.  John filled us in as we walked around the perimeter checking the wards.  I would imagine that most of it has to do with past uses of the device.  Though it is possible that some of what you saw might be something that has not happened yet.  The young boy was either a very recent memory from the device or a premonition.  I am not sure.  I don’t know why it triggered for you.  I was not able to detect any of that kind of magic on it, but I can’t be sure without knowing what type of magic was used to create the imprint.”

 

“I was in Kansas City trying to meet up with a contact that may be able to tell us more about the device.”  John begins.  “Tomorrow Jack and I are going to head back into KC to try to reach out to him again.  We need to see if he has any idea what it might be used for.  Ed, we are going to leave it here for you to guard just in case.  We want to check him out first to make sure he’s trustworthy before we risk showing him the device.”

 

I try unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn and Ed looks over to me.  “Go ahead and head on to bed.  I won’t be far behind you.  Do you see the chimes hanging around the house?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“The gems on them will glow red if someone passes the ward line that I don’t know about.  Tomorrow I’ll add you to the ward so that you can go through without triggering them.  If you see the stones turn red find me immediately.  Early warning can make all the difference.  I don’t think we are at risk, but it is better safe than sorry.  If you need anything in the night help yourself and wake me if you can’t find it.  We can talk more tomorrow if you have more questions.”

 

“Thanks,” I reply and head downstairs.  I text my brothers before be to help ease their worries, but I am absolutely exhausted.  I enter Mandy’s contact information into my phone.  I might give her a call tomorrow if I can work up the courage.  That is my last thought before I let sleep slip over me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a little bit of info. This should be the last chatting chapter for a little bit. Action starts up again with the next one. Please give me some comments so that I know how I'm doing. Thanks for reading


	10. Chapter 10

_The park around me is beautiful.  The playground is surrounded by large trees and there are flowers lining the paths out to the parking area.  The trees have just started turning colors and it is slightly chilly out.  I don’t recognize it at all.  Why am I dreaming about it?  Everyone around me is very happy, but all I feel is dread.  Something bad is coming, but I don’t know what._

_I see a family of three start to head down the path from the parking lot.  The man is carrying a basket and the woman has a blanket over her arm.  I can feel their happiness from here.  They are celebrating.  As they get closer I recognize them.  The father is Ed and the boy is Seth, though he must be at least eight or nine years younger here than now.  I’ve never seen any pictures of him as a kid so how the hell do I know what he looks like?  And the woman with them.  Her name is Maria, but I don’t know how I know, Ed never mentioned her name._

_They bring their picnic supplies right over to where I’m sitting under a tree.  They set up then start eating, laughing and chatting the whole time.  The longer they are sitting there the heavier the cloud of dread feels around me.  I know that Ed is absolutely terrified, but the only thing I get from him sitting right in front of me is insanely proud of Seth and happy.  It is almost a physically feeling of happiness coming from the family in front of me._

_Suddenly, throughout the park, all the families and kids are up running and screaming.  There are men running in from the tree line throwing things at everyone in the park.  I see child about ten yards away from us get hit in his arm and blood sprays from the wound and he falls down screaming and crying.  Then, next to me I find out what they are throwing.  They are some kind of star shaped metal discs.  One slices through Maria’s throat.  Blood gushes from the wound and sprays all over the gorgeous picnic they were eating._

_Pain.  Pure emotional devastation pours through me that is not my own, though it feels like it is._ A part of my soul is missing, she was my everything and now she is gone.  How will I go on?  I’ll never hear her beautiful piano music again…

_I latch onto that thought and try to think of what she would look like sitting in front of the exquisite instrument in the cottage.  I can feel Ed’s mind latch onto that that and I feel the world shift._

_We are there in front of the piano and she is playing a beautiful lullaby to baby Seth who is resting in his father’s loving arms.  The feeling of dread is completely gone.  Light is getting brighter around me.  So bright that I cannot make out the room around me any longer.  Suddenly I feel a great push and then…_

I sit up in bed in the flash of an eye.  I am panting heavily like I just ran a few miles.  I have a cold sweat soaking through the blankets and the sweatpants I decided to wear to bed.  I can still feel the despair and happiness and all the other emotions swirling through me in a confused jumble.  I am shaking from all that I am feeling.

 

I sit on the bed for a few minutes trying to catch my breath.  I treat it just like I do the other nightmares I am plagued with.  I have no idea if this is actually how Ed’s wife passed away or if I am purely imagining it based on my fucked up dreams.  I can’t ask him about it though.  My mom was devastated when we thought that my dad was killed in Afghanistan.  She never believed it, but it was horrible for her.  I won’t bring that pain on anyone else.

 

Once I got myself calmed down enough, I flipped the blanket off of me and went to the door to peak if anyone was down in the training room.  It was empty, so, I grabbed another change of clothes and took another shower, then headed back to my room to check the time.  It’s only about 7:00 am so I spend a couple of hours using my phone to study for my next defense. 

 

I finally start to feel settled again, so I take my phone up with me to see what everyone else is up to.  I reach the top of the stairs and look into the living space and I don’t see anyone around.  I assume that I am the first one up, until I see a piece of paper sitting on the island in the kitchen area as I walk farther into the room.

 

_Junior,_

_Jack and your dad got an early start and left around dawn.  I went to take Seth to his bus stop.  I am going to check a couple of things around the property and I’ll be back soon.  Help yourself to breakfast._

_Ed_

I was glad that he left the note or I might have freaked out when I realized that no one was in the house.  I looked through the fridge and made a quick breakfast, then decided I would call the lovely doctor for a little while.

 

I make myself comfortable on one of the couches, then dial her number.  _I really hope she answers.  I don’t think I’ll get the nerve to try again._   After three rings my palms start sweating a little and then__

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi, Mandy.  Umm, I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m Junior Shepard.  We met at the hospital a few days ago?”  I stumble through. 

 

“Oh hey cutie!” cue the red face.  It may never go away at this rate.  “How are you doing?  The cops are kinda pissed that you guys left without talking to them.  The whole floor of the hospital has been shut down.”

 

“I’m feeling a lot better actually.  Are you ok?  Did anyone at the hospital get hurt?”

 

“None of the staff or patients, just the men that instigated the attack.  Haven’t you been watching the news about it?”

 

“Not really.  I’m at a kind of safe house I guess.  They don’t think I’m in danger anymore, just want me to hang here for a little while to make sure.  Did you still get your time off or did you have to go back to work in the craziness?”

 

“Nope I’m free.  My shift picks up again tomorrow though and I work for four days straight.  After that I’m free if you are?”

 

“I don’t know yet.  They haven’t really given me any idea about when I get to go home.  John and Jack, they’re the two Special Forces guys that were at the hospital, have already moved on to keep going with the mission they were on.  I’m staying with a family out in the woods.  Ed had to take his son out to catch the bus to school, then he’ll be back.”

 

“That’s cool.  I’m surprised they put you with a family and not just at a base.”

 

“They thought this was safer I guess.  I think I see him coming back to the house.  What is your favorite kind of food?  I want to think of where to take you when I get the all clear.”

 

“I love anything Italian.  Let me know when you break out of there.  PS I love daisies.  Talk to you soon.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Ed walks in the door as I hear the click signaling that she has hung up.  “How’s doc doing today?”  He asks as he takes a small stack of plants and one of the chimes with a gem on it into the table in the kitchen. 

 

I feel my face heat as I reply, “She’s good.  How did you know that was who I was talking to?”

 

He smirks and then simply says, “I doubt you’d have been in a rush to hang up with family when I came in, so I assumed and hoped.  Feel free to watch some tv.  I’m going to start working on getting you added to the wards, then I’m going to go train for a little bit.”  My face must have perked up a little at that since he followed up with, “Unless you would rather have a little lesson instead?”

 

“I don’t want to mess up your workout.”

 

“You won’t and I love teaching.  I’m sure you’re interested about the tools you saw downstairs.  What young man wouldn’t be?  This will take about an hour, then we can head down.  Feel free to come watch if your interested.”

 

I took him up on that offer and sat a stool to watch where I wouldn’t be in the way.  He didn’t really explain much, but it looked like he took the plants and chopped them up and put them in a pot of boiling water on the stove.  It made me think of brewing a potion.  He then let it set on the counter to cool for about 15 minutes, then dropped the chime in.

 

After the chime soaked for about ten minutes he called me over.  “Hold out your hand palm up please.”  I did so then Ed dropped the chime into my hand.  He reached over and closed my hand around it.  Then, he brought both of his hands up around mine and I felt a warm pressure around my hands.  It was very comforting.

 

“All done.  Let’s go look at some swords and ninja weapons.”  Ed said with a smile and a glint in his eyes that said that he was going to enjoy showing me a glimpse of his world.

 

We headed down the stairs to the training room.  He walks to a stand in the corner that held several swords and picked one of them up.  “This is my favorite sword,” he starts and then hands it towards me.  As soon as I grasp the hilt I feel again the same electrical charge through my body that I felt in the car on the way here, though this time I fall to the floor before my muscles lock up and my vision zooms in.

 

I see battles where Ed is much younger fighting off multiple battles.  He is calm and focused as he fights the forces off.  Over and over again I see him succeed defeating enemies that show various powers with bright FLASHES in between.  The visions are all a swirl.  Many emotions are flowing around me, both Ed’s and the enemies and I can’t keep track of them.  They slow and I see him fighting in the woods around the cottage.  Two of the men look like they are part animals carrying weapons like I’ve never seen before.

 

One more FLASH and I’m seeing through my own eyes again.  The pain sears me one more time and I let out a whimper as I get control of my body again.  There are tears in my eyes and I’m shaking again.  Ed is kneeling next to me and talking, but I can’t focus on what he is saying.  I look up and see one of the warning chimes hanging and the gem is glowing a bright red.  I raise my hand and point my shaking hand at it, not able to talk.

 

Ed whips his head around to where I’m pointing and exclaims, “Shit.  I’ve got to go check it.  When you can, grab something to defend yourself and get upstairs.  My bedroom is at the end of the hall on the right.  There is a tunnel under the bed that will take you out in the woods.  Use it they get in the house.  The gems will break if they do.”  He grabs his sword and another off of the rack and rushes out leaving me to collect myself enough to get safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another update!! Comments are welcome!! Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter starts getting dark towards the end. Junior is not going to be having a good time for awhile so for the next few chapters I won't warn you. If you can't read this kind of thing than don't keep going with this story, there won't be any way to not miss part of the plot for awhile unless it is his nightmares of when he was a kid.

I just lay there on the ground shaking and quietly crying.  _I’ve got to get moving.  I don’t have time to sit here and snivel.  I’m not that little kid any more.  I need to act like the adult that I am._   I use my shaking arms to push myself up to my knees. _A couple deep breaths, then I can move some more._   I unsteadily push myself up to my feet and stagger over to the hanging weapons.

 

I have no idea how to use any of them.  I don’t know what he expects me to be able to do with them.  I guess it’s better to have something than to be completely on my own.  There are swords, knives, nun-chucks, all things I know take skill that I don’t have.  Then I remember seeing in one of the packs in the first closet strapped to it there was a staff lashed to it.  I might be able to at least swing it around and keep them a little farther away from me.

 

I make my way over to the cabinet.  Focusing on getting out of here is helping me to control the shaking in my limbs.  I pull open the door and the pack is still there just like it was before.  I yank it out of the stack in the cabinet ungracefully and the heavy pack slides out onto the floor and straight onto my bare foot.

 

“Fuck!”  I shout out quickly pulling the pack off of my foot.  I lift my foot into the air and wriggle my toes a little bit.  Sore, but nothing broken.  Good.  I leave the pack where I dropped it and head over to the closets that held the clothes.  I grab a pair of shoes and socks, then reach down for the pack.  I take everything over to a low bench against the wall so that I can quickly throw the sneakers on.

 

I am rushing so much that it takes me three tries to get the shoes tied properly.  I realize my breathing has sped up again.  I inhale, count to five, then slowly exhale.  I repeat a couple of times and the panic attack backs off for now.   _I have to hurry they could be almost to the house by now, unless Ed has managed to stop them.  It is possible to be a false alarm, but somehow I know that it is not.  This is real and I have to move and get out of here._

 

As I stand up to get the pack and head upstairs I spot one of the chimes hanging in the basement.  _They all have turned a red color so that must mean they all do the same thing.  Ed said that if they break they are in the house and I need to get out of here.  That means I have to get to his room and find the tunnel before then.  If they get in, this place is so small they’ll grab me easily._ I go to the nearest chime and grab it from the hook on the ceiling.  It is very light in my hand and warm to the touch.  Conveniently the thin chain that was holding it to the hook on the wall is pretty long.  I drape the chime around my neck so that I have it on me.

 

I head back over where I left the pack.  I take the staff and quickly unlash it so that I can have it in hand.  I swing the rest of the heavy bag onto my back and buckle the straps around the front to make it more stable.  I look around trying to think of anything else that I might need to stay alive a few days in a forest that I have no idea how to get out of.

 

_I’m out of time._   I glance at the chimes that are still shining red and are unbroken.  I head for the staircase.  My legs are still a little unsteady from the vision, but it will do.  I take the stairs slowly so that I don’t lose my balance.  I reach the top of the stairs and grab the doorknob.

 

I feel the now familiar searing shock and drop to my knees as I see a FLASH and then a swirling vision where I see Ed drop to the ground unconscious and snakes flying around and the man with a snakelike face I saw in the vision before.  FLASH.  I still feel pain for a moment and then I am back in the stairwell. 

_Shit.  They got Ed I have to move._   After the pain dissipates I can get up easily.  I am not nearly as disoriented as the last two visions made me.  _I wonder if it is because it was shorter or am I getting used to it?_   I wrench open the door and hurry down the hall towards Ed’s room where I rush in.  It is a simple room and I hurry over to the bed on its basic metal frame.  I lay down on the floor to see what kind of trapdoor is on the tunnel.  I want to try to leave the bed in place so it’s not obvious where I went.

 

Just as I get down far enough to look under the bed, I hear a crash from the main room like a window breaking.  Then there is a series of smaller cracks as all the gems in the chimes break including the one hanging on my chest.  They all start a light chiming sound which is meant as an audible warning in case you happened to miss the sight of every gem breaking.

 

_I’m out of time._ I get back to my feet, grab the mattress and flip it as hard as I can to get it out of the way.  It hits the nightstand on the other side of the bed swiping everything off of it onto the floor.  _I think Ed will understand._ I do the same with the box spring and look around for the door.

 

“Where do you think the fucker hid the _cohnal raloran_?”  I hear shouted out from the main room.  I spot the door in the center with what looks like a palm print reader next to it.  _I hope to God they manage to program mine in here somehow or I’m fucked._ I reach down and place my palm on it as I hear another goon answer, “Who the hell knows, maybe the kid is still here and we can make him talk.”

 

I can feel all the blood drain from my face as I wait for the scanner to finish with my hand.  _They know I’m here.  Somehow they’ve been watching us._ I feel a warm tingle on my hand similar to when Ed added me to the chimes.  Then the screen behind my hand turns green.  There is a click and the door jumps up about an inch.  I grab the handle and pull the door open.

 

There is a dimly lit stairway.  I can’t really see the bottom of the set of stairs since it so bright up here, but it doesn’t matter.  Down there has got to be a better option than letting the goons find me.  I can’t do anything to keep the device away from them.  I have no clue where it is.  I go a few steps down, then reach for the handle on the inside of the door to close it behind me.

 

The door into the bedroom crashes open just as I get my hand on the handle.  They take only a second to survey the scene in the room, then they are racing towards me.  I slam the trapdoor closed and turn to hurry down the stairs. 

 

There is even less light now than there was.  I keep my hand right up against the wall as my eyes are quickly adjusting to the darkness.  I hear pounding and crashing noises coming from upstairs.  They are shouting, but I can’t make out any of what they are saying. 

 

I reach the bottom of the stairs and notice that there are red colored rope lights hanging about as high as my head along all of the walls of the narrow tunnel.  It reminds me of the lights they have in theaters when movies are playing to help you see if you need to get up in the middle of the movie.  The tunnel seems to just be carved from the Earth.  It is all dirt and pieces of rocks.  I keep my hand on the wall and start walking as fast as I safely can towards the end of the tunnel.

 

From behind me I hear an explosion.  I feel the shockwave hit me and I stumble a couple of steps, but don’t lose my footing.  _Shit! They just blew the door off!_ As soon as I mostly have my balance back I am sprinting down the tunnel with no cares about doing so safely anymore.  I have the staff in one of my hands and the other is out where I can touch the wall every few strides to catch my balance if I need to.  There is more shouting behind me, but I can’t make it out over the sound of my breathing as I run for my life.

 

I pound down the tunnel for several minutes without finding any splits in the tunnel.  It has to be a one way out type of escape.  I would even take a little space under a shelf of rock or anywhere I might be able to hide so the goons run past me, but the walls are all smooth. 

 

“You got the old man.  Good.  We’re in a tunnel under the house chasing the kid down.”  I hear a goon say behind me then pause.  _Shit they are getting closer.  They can’t be that far behind me!!_ “Barely.”  Pause.

“See you wherever this fucking tunnel goes.  I’ll let you know when we get out.”  _They have to be talking to the others that I saw fighting Ed in the visions.  And it sounds like they have already captured him.  Fuck!!  What am I supposed to do now?!_

I stumble for a couple of steps as I feel the ground start to rise.  We must be getting close to the end of the tunnel.  _I hope that the others haven’t already beat us here.  I’d rather die that go back with any of Zed’s goons again, but I don’t know how to make that happen._ I put on another burst of speed trying to get just a little bit of my lead back.

 

I don’t even think about the fact that I can tell the tunnel is getting lighter and that makes me an easy target, until I feel something pull tight around my neck.  Instantly, the lariat pulls tight around my throat, pulling my flat on my back and constricting my wind pipe with a searing line of pain across my throat.

 

Instinctively, I reach my hands up to try to get the rope or whatever it is away from my throat.  There is not even any room for me to get a finger in behind it to maybe get a tiny gulp of air.  My vision has black spots dancing through it.  I can feel myself start to get dragged through the tunnel back towards my captors.  I thrash around, panic taking over, trying to find anything to keep me away from these monsters.

 

As the panic attack takes control, I flash back and forth between the dancing spots in my vision this time in the tunnel, and seeing Zed’s face through the spots as he chokes me _._

_I was ten years old.  He made sure the only thing I could see was his face.  He strapped me down, then started choking me.  He’d give me a time and then his hands wrapped around my throat and I couldn’t breathe.  He would then let go and let me get a handful of breaths in.  Then he would go up another minute to two and so on and repeat the whole thing.  Each time, I could tell that he was choking me for a longer and longer period of time.  Again and again and again, never letting me get more than a few quick breaths.  After ten minutes, he stopped and let me lay there and breath.  I never passed out from it._

_I hate not being able to breath._ I think as I feel the lariat get looser around my neck and I gasp in the wonderful gasps of air that I need.  As I breathe, my head starts to clear.  I can feel one goon kneeling on top of my arms keeping them restrained.  The other is sitting on top of my thighs and holding the other end of the rope.  My back is on the plain earth with the rope leading behind it, so that with a tug the goon would be choking me again easily.  I can see the mouth of the tunnel with the pack carelessly tossed near the opening.

 

“We got him and we can see the end of the tunnel.”  Pause to listen.  “Will do.”  Then he looks me in the eye and says to me.  “Alright kid.  Ant there,” he points to his buddy, “is going to get off your arms.  I’ve got both a Taser and the rope,” he shakes both in my face as he says them.   “on you, so just sit up and put your arms behind your back and I won’t have to use them.”

 

I do exactly what they say without even trying to fight.  _If I make them do either of those things, I’ll be helpless and have no chance to get away._   Ant places my wrists against each other and locks them together with some kind of handcuffs.  They are thicker than normal and when latched, feel like they are one solid piece.  I hear an electronic click and then Ant says, “There, all locked in.”  He comes around into my line of vision and then Goonie, _as I decide to call the first guy in my head,_ gets off of my legs.

 

“Alright maggot,” _real original on the name there Goonie,_ “on your feet.  There you go.  Ant get your rifle out.  Okay, here’s how this is going to go.  Maggot here is going to walk out of the tunnel first.  If you even twitch in a way we don’t like you get the Taser and the rifle shot at you and we drag your ass out to the boss.  Got it?”

 

“Loud and clear dickhead.”  As soon as I finish talking I get a heavy thunk on the side of my head and I collapse to the ground with stars in my vision.  I feel one of the men grab my arm and thrust me back onto my feet. 

 

“That’s enough out of that mouth.  Now, get moving.”  Goonie says as he pushes me towards the opening of the tunnel.  I start to walk out trying desperately to find a way to get out of this fucked up situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll right now, so it shouldn't be as long for the next update, but no promises. Please let me know what you think. I am not out for reviews or kudos. This could easily be part of a series, but if I don't get feedback I won't know if I should end after this story or keep going. Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear from anyone about the story.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!!! This is the first chapter. As I said in the last chapter, here to the end is very dark. I don't know why my mind goes to the creepy places it does. I got going on this scene and it got really long so I split it into 2 chapters.

I slowly make my way to the end of the tunnel.  My eyes are adjusting easily now that it is getting lighter out.  “Hurry up maggot, we’ve got lots to do.  I bet you want us gone before the little shit gets off the bus, don’t you?”  Goonie makes sure to let me know.  I have no clue how to get them out of here before then without the device that I assume they are looking for.

 

The tunnel slopes easily up out of the ground.  Goonie reels in the lead before I go through a few thin weeds blocking the path that I can easily step through even with my hands bound behind me.  They follow right on my heels, then let quite a bit of slack in the lead.  I look around at the area outside of the tunnel entrance.  We are still very much in the deep part of the forest.  Trees are the only thing I can see as I think as fast as I can to find a way out of this mess.  I can’t run or I’ll just get strangled again.

 

Off to my left I hear some rustling through the brush and I see the two “men” from my visions make their way out through the trees.  The first looks like a snake.  This guy would have made a great cast choice for Voldemort.  He even has a hood just like cobras do.  It’s not a costume, it’s just part of him.  He I think four huge ass snakes slithering by his feet.  I can’t tell what breed they are, but they are definitely deadly.

 

The other one even though it sounds crazy looks like a cleaner version of a horror movie werewolf.  He has a long snout covered in fur with ears just like a wolf.  He is shirtless and fur covers his chest and arms that end in wicked looking claws.  I see the claws on his free arm that is hanging to the side.  The other arm is wrapped loosely around a body that is carelessly thrown over his shoulder.

 

As soon as they get into the small clearing around the mouth of the tunnel he dumps the body to the ground.  I see the flash of familiar white hair and immediately realize who it is.  “ED!”  I scream as I start to run over to check on him.  I only make it a few steps before the lariat tightens around my throat and jerks me backwards onto my bound arms. 

 

Somehow it is not a crushingly tight as last time.  Goonie comes over and kneels next to me as I wheeze tiny breaths through my constricted windpipe.  I pull my knees up and try to sit up when Goonie puts a hand on my shoulder and gently pushes me back to the ground.  I don’t have enough air to really fight him. 

 

My eyes start to tear up from the lack of oxygen when he says, “Stay right there little _syvis_.”  I hear the others break out in mocking laughter,  “This is your punishment for trying to run.”  I tense up to try to throw him off of me and get this fucking thing off of my neck when he adds some pressure to my shoulder and continues, “Uh-uh-un.  Don’t fight or I’ll just wait longer until I loosen it again.  You know you can’t get it off anyway.”

 

I let my head thump back against the ground.  _He’s right, I’m stuck here.  I’m so helpless.  Like I’m fucking child again._ I try to fight the tears that run harder now that it’s not just from lack of oxygen.  I roll my head over to where Ed is laying limply on the ground.   _They’ve killed him and I don’t know what they want from me.  I need to fucking breath!!  Why me?  Why can’t I get a fucking break?  I don’t want anything to do with this, just let me GO!! If the air was all the way cut off I’d be floating around near passing out, not suffering.  How long will he leave me like this?_ “Please, no more,” I try to whisper out as black spots just start to swim in my vision and I rock my head left and right.

 

He leans down a little harder.  I whimper and still my movement.  He reaches out towards my face and says, “Good boy, little _syvis,_ ” as he pets my hair and reaches behind my head.  He loosens the knot and I suck in a lungful of glorious air.  I feel him reach under my arms and pull me up.  “Kneel right there where you are.  Bossman’s got some questions for you.”

 

I help him get me in the position he wants me in.  He also kneels behind me with his legs on the outside of mine, pinning me in and one hand right next to the knot of the lariat.  I feel him press something into my side with his other hand.  Snakeman walks over closer to where I’m kneeling and looks behind me to speak to Goonie, “Doyle, you waited fifteen minutes and he didn’t black out.  He’s a _Grekan_ isn’t he?”

 

I give him a confused look and glance over to where Wolfman is pulling Ed around putting the same shackles on him that they used on me, only putting ones on his feet as well.  _Thank God, that means that he is still alive._ “Yes, he is.” Goonie, or Doyle I guess his name is, replies.

 

“And he doesn’t know it does he?”  Snakeman says with a smirk that really creeps me out.

 

“I’m right here fuckheads,” _Why can’t I shut up?  I know that…_ searing pain in my side.  I let out a scream like a banshee.  It feels like the horrible tearing pain I felt as I was raped as a kid only in my side.  It feels like I am getting ripped in half right where that is tucked up against my ribs.  What I thought was a Taser is clearly not.  My body locks up like it does for the visions so I can’t move away from the pain.

 

After only a few seconds, he turns it off and instantly the pain stops.  Doyle lets me turn my head to look down at my side through the traitorous tears expecting to see blood streaming everywhere.  There is nothing there except his hand calmly holding the torture device to my side.

 

“Anything else to say _syvis_?”  Goonies nears at me as I look at the ground right in front of my knees and shake my head.  _Ok, I’ll do what you want, just don’t hurt me anymore.  I don’t care if it screws up Jack and John’s mission or not._ I feel him grab the knot of the lariat and yank my head back without really choking me.  By the look on Snakeman’s face that whatever he is calling me is some kind of insult, but I have no idea what it means.  “Out loud maggot.” He hisses right into my ear.

 

“No, sir.”

 

“Much better _syvis_.”  Snakeman says this time.  “Now on to the interrogation.  Answer our questions completely and willingly and we won’t do anything else to the old man so he might survive.  Know also that if you answer unwillingly I’ll still get the answers and kill you both after I’m done.  Now which will it be?”

 

“I’ll answer, sir.” _I hate showing respect to these fuckers, but sickos like it so maybe it will help because I won’t be able to answer many of their questions.  I don’t know the answers to anything._

“Good.  Good.  First, where are the two military officers that brought you here?”

 

“I don’t know for sure.  They didn’t say other than they had a lead on some information they needed.”  As soon as I finish speaking on of the snakes stops circling around the man’s feet and slithers over to me.  It goes right up my knee and opens its jaws wide and hisses at me.

 

“Remember answer completely.  Don’t leave anything out.  Tell me everything you know even if it doesn’t make sense to you.  This is the last warning, next time he will strike, then you’ll answer me.”

 

“I’m sorry.  I don’t know who they were going to go see.  I’m not hiding anything, I promise.”  I plead as my breathing picks up and I try to keep from panicking.

 

“What information are they after then?”

 

_Shit.  This is what they don’t want me to give away.  I don’t have a choice though; I don’t doubt they could get it out of me anyway._ “They had this cylinder thing they brought over from the middle east.  We don’t know what it does so they were trying to find that out.”  The snake immediately closes its jaws and lays its head down on my thigh.  _Wait.  Did the SNAKE know that I didn’t tell them everything even when I didn’t realize it?_

Snakeman’s eyes lit up at the mention of the cylinder and he follows my eyes to his snake that is on my lap.  “Yes.  My pets help me out when questioning prisoners.  This one tells me when you know more than you say.  I have another that tells me when you outright lie.  Their venom is powerful and will force you to tell what you did not on your own, the other one causes quite a bit of pain to punish the lie as well.  If you purposefully keep something away they will both be upset.  Now, when do they plan to return?”

 

I rack my brain trying to think if they told me any kind of time frame, but I can’t remember if they did or not.  I really don’t want to lie though.  “I can’t remember if they said anything about it, sir.  We talked last night and they left before I got up.  I’m sorry.”  I let out a sigh of relief when both snakes stay calm.

 

“Did they take it with them?”

 

I drop my head in shame.  My dad worked so hard to keep this away from them and I’m going to let them have it.  _I’m such a coward.  They would have fought til their last breath to keep it from them, but I’m going to cave without trying._ “No.  They left it here.”  Barely more than a whisper as tears of shame leak from my eyes.

 

“Where?”

 

“I don’t know.  All they said was that they didn’t trust whoever they were going to go see, so they were going to leave it here with us while the checked the guy out.   I swear I don’t know.”

 

“Did they make any other calls to their commanders?”

 

“Not that I saw.”

 

“How did you make it out of Leavenworth undetected by us?”

 

“Ed did some kind of magic as we drove out.  It was supposed to make people not notice us.  They didn’t explain very much to me.”

 

“Alright.  Anything else boys?”

 

“So all that and we still have to search the whole fucking property anyway?”  Ant gripes from the rock he chose to sit on.

 

“Nope,” from Doyle and Wolfman.

 

“No Ant, we aren’t.  The little _syvis_ is going to help us find it quickly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter posted right after this one!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *********DOUBLE UPDATE*********** Make sure to read chapter 12 first!!! Again warnings. This chapter is very graphic. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

I pale at the thought.  “I don’t know where it is.  I can’t tell you. I swear I don’t know what else you want.”  I say all in one teary breath and start to struggle against the hold Doyle has on me.  I feel him jab the Taser-like thing into my ribs and I still at once.

 

Snakeman and Wolfman both have shit-eating grins on their faces and I can tell they don’t care.  I see the smallest of the snakes around his feet break away and come over to where I am kneeling.  It circles all the way around me, then its head lifts up and it looks at his master.

 

Snakeman chuckles sadistically and looks at Wolfman and says, “my pet always makes sure we have some fun.  Fang, help Doyle strip the boy.”  He then looks at Doyle as I start to struggle all over again.  I can’t help it. _There is no way this will be anything but horrible._ “Let him fight.”

 

With that Doyle gets off of my knees and loosens his hold on the lariat, but doesn’t drop it.  I spring to my feet and back as far away from the two as I can get.  Fang jumps at me and I dodge out of the way.  His claws clip my upper arm and my shirt shreds as blood sprays out.  Doyle gives a tug on the lariat and it knocks me off balance for the next attack which cuts my shirt in half along my back, but the claws don’t reach skin this time. 

 

Another tug and I land on my back.  Fang is on me instantly sitting across the top of my thighs so that I can’t move my legs.  I can see his hardon pushing the front of his pant.  I thrash around trying to get away as he slashes the front of my shirt and completely tears it away.  Next, he pins my shoulders to the ground and I can’t move at all.

 

“Doyle get his shoes and socks for me.  He ain’t goin’ anywhere you can drop the leash.”  And he does just that.

 

“Let me go please.  I’ll help you look.  Hell I’ll do it all and find it I promise, just let me go please,” SLAP right across my face.  I see stars and fall limp underneath him.  I feel him lift off of my legs, then he is flipping me onto my stomach.  I turn my face to my side and I see that Ed is awake, but barely.  It looks like his body isn’t working right, but he is there enough that he will get to see them rape me.  _Why is there always an audience.  Isn’t bad enough that it happens that someone needs to see the biggest shame in my life?_

 

“You want to do the honors Adder?”

 

“No, I’ll get to have fun with my pet.”

 

“Ant?”

 

“Sure.  Can’t wait to see his cute ass.”  I just cringe where I lay.  Fang is pinning my shoulders again and Doyle has a light grip on my legs.  I feel hands go into the waistband of my sweats and drag them down.

 

“Fuuuuck he’s going commando.  What were you waiting for the old man to fuck you kid?”  He finishes to the sound of the others laughter as he slaps my ass before ripping the pants off entirely.  The freaking snake slithers into my field of vision coated in slime.

 

“Now what boss?”  Ant asks as he and Doyle each have ahold of one of my legs.

 

“Fang keep his face right where he’s at.  Don’t let him look away from the old man.  He’s awake, but still immobilized.  My other pets will keep an eye on him for me.  Doyle, Ant, get him on his knees so his ass is in the air.  Mmmm.  That’s good.  Now, spread ‘em out as far as you can.” 

 

“AHH!” I yelp as they spread my legs out farther than they are meant to go.  I feel Fang shift around so that he is actually sitting on my shoulder blades I try to turn my head so that Ed doesn’t have to see my face, but there is too much pressure so I can’t.  The tears are just streaming from my eyes now.  I can’t really see anything.

 

I feel hands rubbing my ass.  I think they are Fang’s.  Then he leans back putting even more pressure on my neck and shoulders.  I let out a pathetic whimper that makes them all laugh again.  Then I hear his belt buckle as he undoes it.  I try to buck him off, but I can’t move.  “This is a nice view, but I think it will be even better watching if is ass is red as hell.  My belt should be enough, his arm ain’t even healed yet. What do you think boys?”  They all let out a moan of appreciation.

 

As Fang finishes taking his belt off I feel the slimy ass snake slink up between my legs and slide itself around my cock and all over my balls leaving a thick layer of the slime all over me.

 

“Good idea pet.  Ant, get him nice and hard before Fang starts.”  Adder instructs.  And I feel his violating hand on my privates.  _NO NO NO NO NO NO.  Don’t make me do this!!!  Just fuck me and get it over with.  I’m an adult now, this isn’t supposed to happen._   I try to thrash, fight back any way I can, but I can’t _move_.  The snakes slime makes a perfect lube.  I feel his hand sliding up and down my shaft and I can’t help it, within a couple of minutes I am hard.

 

More mocking laughter as I feel his hand leave my junk.  Almost as soon as his hand leaves I feel a line of fire as the belt lands across my left cheek.  I shout out immediately causing another round of laughs.  After that he doesn’t pause just attacks me full force alternating the blows on each cheek so that I feel every strike.  All I can feel is the fire in my ass as he strikes over and over and over.  I haven’t been beaten this badly in years.

 

Finally, the assault stops.  Instantly, I feel a hand reach over and start stroking my dick again.  _Shit._   “Fuck, he’s even harder now than he was before you beat his ass Fang.  He’s even leaking.  Haha.”  _Not by choice fuckers.  Zed fucking drugged me and trained my body to react this way to that._

“Keep up with that Ant.  Slow and steady so he can help but feel it.  Now, my pet go ahead.  Fang, spread him for us.”  I feel hands grab both of my cheeks and spread them wide exposing my hole.  Fire rushes through from the beating where his hands touch.

 

I feel more slime going up the crack of my ass.  The fucking snake is slithering up and down.  _They’re going to use it as lube at least._ I think before I feel something press against my hole.  It presses steadily and I want to squeeze tight to keep it out, but I know that only makes it hurt.  So, I make my body relax just like I was trained.

 

I hear them taunt me for it, but I don’t care.  There is nothing like the pain of tearing.  Whatever it is breaks through the first ring of muscle and starts to wriggle in.  Still the hand is stroking my dick keeping me there, making it feel good to my body even as I scream that I want it to stop.

 

Another inch slides in and I feel a light flutter before it and feel it moving inside me, but not in a normal way.  It is sliding around and is so slick.  I can feel it softly caressing my walls.  I am so lost to arousal it takes me way to long to realize that it is the freaking snake crawling into my ass!!

 

“NO!! Stop please.  What are you doing?”  I plead as loud as I can and try to push it out, but that only gives it more leeway to push itself in.   It is slick and good and hitting all the right places.  I let out a moan with out meaning to as Adder answers me.

 

“My pet shows me what he wants in exchange for his magic.  He loves putting on a show, but this is new for him.  When he’s had his fun, you’ll get a bite and then take us to the _cohnal raloran._ I really didn’t think you would enjoy it so much though.”

 

“Let me go!  Stop!  I don’t like it!”

 

“Your body can’t lie.  You are about to cum like a rocket and he’s only half inside you so far.”

 

“AAHHHH” I scream as the snake slithers his way over my prostate causing sparks to fly throughout my body.  He’s right I am going to come soon no matter how much I scream that won’t change.  I feel fuller and fuller as the snake pushes itself in.

 

I feel the head reach a point where it starts to curve backwards on itself heading back to my entrance.  I can feel it stretching my insides even with the constant stimulation to my prostate.  I am about to start begging to cum.  The pressure is building and I have to let it out, but I fight it.  Finally, I feel the end of the tail curl up inside of me.

 

I feel the pressure and speed on my dick increase.  They are going to make me come getting raped by a fucking snake.  My tears have dried up and I can see Ed clearly.  He looks horrified and disgusted.  I close my eyes so that I don’t have to see the disgust in his eyes.  I’m too ashamed to look at him.

 

“Now pet”

 

I feel the snake push his fangs into me right where my prostate is.  Instantly I feel myself cumming harder than I have in my entire life.  I feel the venom seep into me and all I see is white and all-consuming pleasure for several minutes.

 

As I start to be aware again all I can think of is Adder’s voice telling me, “Find the _cohnal raloran,_ ”  over and over.  I feel that my hands are free and that I’m crawling.  I am coming back to myself more and more, but I am not in control of my body.  It’s moving on its own.  I can feel my cum on my chest and it feels like even more of it covering my back and thighs, where they all must have jerked off on me.

 

I open my eyes and see my hands reaching for the pack I brought through the tunnel.  I open the main compartment and start throwing supplies around it in the grass.  Finally, I grab a knife that was discarded after I empty the entire compartment.  I cut a slit into the bottom of the pack and bring out bubble wrapped cylinder and hand it to Adder.

 

He takes it from me with one hand and the other reaches down to pet my hair.  I feel myself react and lean into the touch.  “Good boy.  You did so well giving us everything we asked for.  We’ll leave the old man as he is.  He might survive if he is found quickly.  The good doctor is going to love playing with you _syvis._ Now stand so that we can get out of here.”

 

I do without question.  I still feel a little out of it, like I can’t do anything without specifically being told.  Someone walks up behind me and folds a blindfold around my eyes.  The leash is taken up again and I hear Doyle say, “Follow me” and a tug at the front of my neck and I start to walk, somehow knowing where the low spots of the forest floor are. 

 

I lose track of time again, just walking and not thinking about anything.  Eventually I feel gravel beneath my bare feet and we are stopped.  I hear doors open and feel a tug on the leash.  I walk forward until I feel my knee crunch into something.

 

“Climb on up _syvis_.  There you go.”  Doyle again.  I feel the floor dip again and another person join us in the back.  I hear the back and two front doors slam closed.

 

I feel a hand run along the back of my spine as Adder says, “hands and knees now, you’re doing great.  Come on out pet.”

 

With that, I feel the cool slime of the snake as it slips back out of my hole.  _How did I not realize it was still there?_   As soon as it is out reality comes crashing back to me and I fall to the side and bring my knees to my chest and start sobbing. _I led them straight to it.  I didn’t even try to fight it.  How can I be so weak!  How can that make me fucking cum!  I’m a disgusting animal._

The hand is stroking along my back again.  I feel someone grab my wrist and pull it away from my knees.  I don’t resist.  Why bother after all they’ve done already?  I feel another snake slithering towards my arm and I let out a broken whimper.

 

“Shh.  It will just put you to sleep.  You’re done for now.”  Adder says as I feel the snake release its venom into my arm.  Blackness quickly blessedly takes me away from the newest nightmare.


	14. Chapter 14

I slowly start coming back to myself.  My head is still very foggy, but I take stock of what I can. I can feel the dried blood pull on my arm from where it was sliced open.  I feel weak and sore all over like my muscles won’t work right even if I tried moving.  The blindfold is still securely tied around my head.  I can still feel the floor of the van rumbling underneath me.  _We haven’t stopped yet at least._   And best of all no one is touching me.  _Thank God._ I can still feel the slime from the damn snake on my ass and the backs of my thighs.  Once I notice it I can’t help gripping my knees tighter to my chest and I let out a little whimper trying hard to block out how they made my body react.  _I’m disgusting.  No wonder mom left us._

 

I remember that I was not alone in the back of the van when I hear one of the men get up and move around in the back of the van.  _Please no more.  Just leave me alone a little longer._ They know I’m awake now.  I hear metal hitting the bottom of the van and a clanking sound.  Then it all is getting dragged across the floor closer to where I am cowering.

 

“We’re almost there _syvis_.  Sit up so I can put these on ya so you don’t get any ideas about running when we stop.”  Doyle orders.  I start shaking and I can’t do what he wants.  I feel him grab my hurt arm and tug me up to where I am sitting up on the floor.  I let out a very unmanly squeak as I feel the scabs pull and blood start oozing out of the wounds again and run down my arm.

 

“I’ve never seen a Grekan adult that can’t heal some scratches in a couple of hours.  Damn.  I think he’ll be perfect for what the Doc needs.”  Ant speaks up from across the van.

 

I feel Doyle pull my hands behind my back and lock them into the electronic shackles again.  Then he grabs my left foot and starts to pull it away from my body exposing me in the process and I plead, “Please, just let me go.  I did what you want.  I won’t tell anyone anything I swear.”  I try to pull my leg back, but it’s no use I still have the snake venom in my blood making me weak.  _Who am I kidding.  I’ve always been weak._

 

He easily closes another shackle around my ankle and grabs the other locking a second one on.  There is a short chain connecting the two ankle cuffs together leaving just enough room for me to be able to walk if I’m careful.  I feel a tug on the chain and another one is being pulled behind me to lock into the cuffs on my wrist. 

 

Next, a cool object is placed around my neck.  It feels like rubber.  I hear a click and then a slight whirring sound.  I feel the inside of the collar inflating and expanding.  I start to panic thinking they are going to choke me again and just as I start to thrash, Doyle grabs me around my shoulders and holds me still.  After a couple of seconds, it stops inflating just where it feels tight and uncomfortable, but I can pretty much breath normally.  I can feel a few small points of metal touching my skin.

 

“This is a shock collar, so don’t think of trying to run or we’ll make you drop.”  Doyle whispers in my ear.  All I can do is let out a little whimper and sit there shaking.  The car comes to a stop and I hear a garage door opening before the van pulls into the garage.  The van drives slowly and I feel like we are going down a ramp.  _A parking garage with a door?  Where are we?_

 

After a few minutes I feel the van stop and whoever is driving cuts the engine.  Doyle lets go of me and gets to his feet as I hear the back cargo door slide open.  He reaches down and grabs my uninjured arm to help me get to my feet.  “Come on,” he instructs as he starts to guide me to the door.  We stop and he lets go of my arm to jump out of the back.  “Sit down where you are and scoot to the end.  You should be fine to get out from there.”

 

I do as he asks and easily slide out of the van.  He steers me by my arm some more as we work our way out of the garage.  I can tell by the sounds our footsteps make that we are on tile floor and the room is much narrower.  We take a couple of turns so I assume we are going down a hallway.  After a couple of those turns we stop and I can see bright lights behind my eyelids and I blink them open to see a very white hallway.  As my eyes adjust I notice that the lights really aren’t as bright as they seemed.

 

In front of me I can see Adder leading the way.  Doyle is next to me holding my arm.  I take a quick glance behind me and see Ant and Fang behind us.  They look like they are just waiting for me to try to run.  _I don’t even know where the hell I am in the building let alone in the country._

 

“Alright.  We’re going to go in to the doc’s office now.  When we get in there, go where I put you and keep your mouth shut or you won’t like what he’ll do.”  Doyle instructs.

 

“Haha.  He ain’t gonna like it much anyway.”  Fang chimes in making all of them laugh.

 

“Good point.  Let’s just say it’ll get even worse if you act up.  Let’s go.”  Adder starts to head down the hallway a little farther and Doyle keeps steering me after him.  Adder knocks on a door about three down from where we were standing while they took my blindfold off.

 

“This better be important or I swear I will smash your balls in my vice every day for the next year,” I hear from a menacing voice on the inside of the door.  Instinctively, I try to take a couple of steps back.  Doyle holds tight and sends a glare my way.

 

The door opens to reveal a man about my height or a little taller, but very broad.  He has some kind of implant around his right eye that reminds me of the Borg from Star Trek.  He is wearing blue scrubs underneath a lab coat.

 

“Adder, you’re back!! Did you get it?”  Who I assume is the infamous Doctor they keep talking about asks after a quick glance at Adder and a much more thorough look up and down at me.  Self-consciously I look down and realize that I am still naked with dried cum and snake slime all over me.

 

“Of course I did, Killian.”  Adder pulls out the _cohnal raloran_ and hands it over to the doctor.

 

“Amazing, come with me.”  He grabs the device and proceeds to lead us into his “office” which is more like some kind of workshop.  There are machines all over the room in various stages of being built.  Some look complete and others look like they have barely been started.  I still don’t know what they want with that thing and I have no idea how to stop them so I meekly follow along.

 

Killian goes straight to a machine along the back wall.  He lifts a glass pane and the inside of it looks like a fume hood for mixing dangerous chemicals.  He places the _cohnal raloran_ inside of it and recloses the glass.  He flips all four switches along one side of it and then presses the button at the end of the row.  Inside the chamber starts to glow and I feel a pulse of energy like I felt from Ed in the car when we escaped the base.

 

He turns around and faces us again, “Now, why did you bring the runt here?  Weren’t you supposed to dispose of him and the old man after you got the _cohnal raloran_?”

 

“He’s for your other project.  He’s a young Grekan.  Look at his arm.”  Adder explains and nods to Doyle who starts to pull me forward to show it to Killian.

 

I twist and pull my arm away while he’s not expecting it.  _I have to get away, no way am I letting that fucker touch me._ I take a couple steps toward the gap between Ant and Fang.  Then absolute fucking agony as they activate the shock collar.  I scream as I fall down on the ground and start twitching.

 

“That’s enough, I don’t want to activate his development yet,” Killian says as the collar immediately stops.  He walks over and kneels next to me where I am still jerking in the chains trying to scoot away.  He reaches out and grabs my arm forcing me up where I am sitting up to look at the scratches.  His touch is cold and makes my stomach lurch.  It feels slick and greasy even though his hand is perfectly dry.  _He is not a good man at all._ “How long ago did you claw him Fang?  And what else did you do to him?”

 

Fang then goes on to tell every gory detail of what they did to me.  Killian stands and pays rapt attention to everything the fucker tells him.  Now that I’m free I back away into the wall behind me.  They are all watching me with sick smirks on their faces.  I pull my knees up where I can hide behind them until they are done humiliating me.  I feel disgusting and I would give just about anything for a shower.

 

I hear footsteps from where I buried my head in my knees, but I don’t look up.  “It’s a shame that you used the venom on him rather than the old man.  I would much rather start now, but I’ll have to flush his system out before any tests can be reliable.”  Killian states as he stops right next to me.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Go to hell.”

 

I feel a grip in my hair as my head is flung back.  Killian is right there in my face.  “I don’t like repeating myself.  I have more ways than you can possible imagine to cause pain without injuring you at all.  Don’t push me or I will put an implant in your skull and turn on all the pain sensors in your body whenever I’m don’t need you.  I’ll have to gradually turn up the intensity so that you are constantly screaming.  Now.  WHAT.  IS.  YOUR.  NAME.”

 

I have no doubt that he really does know how to do what he says.  I don’t want Zed to find out that they have me though.  I remember dad’s warning and reply, “Jake,” _I hope that I can remember to answer to it._

 

“See that wasn’t so hard.”  He releases my hair and shows me a small box that is in his hand.  “I really would rather not resort to this, but I will not hesitate to use it to subdue you to put an implant in.  So, get up.  We’re going to go into the exam room and start flushing that venom out of your system so that we can begin.” 

 

I shakily get to my feet and he grabs my arm with one hand and holds the little box in his other hand.  I look around the room and notice that the others have gone.  _How did I not notice them leave?_ He leads me out another door than the one we came in.  _How the hell am I going to get out of this?  My family didn’t even know where I was.  How long until Jack and my dad notice something happened?_   My thoughts spin as we make our way out into the maze of corridors in this building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Real life got in the way of writing. I have plans for the chapters for the rest of the book, just trying to find time to write is tough at the moment. I go back to work tomorrow for the new school year, so I can't promise regular updates, but if it is a while, I'm not giving up on the story. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome!! I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back. I renamed the story so I hope you found it okay. Sorry for the delay in updating. It took a lot longer than I thought to get back on track at work after I got back from my honeymoon. To make up for it, this is a little longer than normal and hopefully I can update sooner next time. And if you weren't expecting it from the end of the last chapter this one and probably the rest of the book are probably going to have some pretty graphic posts.
> 
> I would love to get some comments to see what you guys think about it.

It isn’t long before Killian roughly shoves me through a doorway. It looks like every exam room I have ever been in. There is an exam bed complete with stirrups. There is a screen in another corner of the room and I can see a toilet on the other side of it. I hear the door close behind me and Killian grabs my arm and leads me to the table. I start to struggle to keep it from happening, but he easily drags me next to it.

“Now climb on up.”

“Like hell I’m going to help you do wha—” He activates the collar and I instantly fall to the floor sparks shooting throughout my body.

“You must really be a masochist and love the idea of the implant.” He states as he walks over to a cabinet in the corner of the room. I am thrashing on the ground screaming. I just want the pain to stop please. Fuck, implant.

“I’m sorry!” I scream through the pain. “Please I’ll do what you want. I’m sorry. Not that! I’ll be good. Please.” I’m sobbing by the end and I feel the collar cut off.

“Get on the table. Even one more hesitation and I stick this in your neck and when you wake up, the pain from that collar will seem like a warm sunny day. NOW!”

I sit up awkwardly without the use of my hands. I shift around trying to get my feet under me so that I can stand up, but it doesn’t work. I fall over on to my side. “I’m sorry, I’m trying I swear, I--” He cuts me off by helping me to my feet.

“Lay on your back on the table. It’s okay I know you’re body’s not working right. That’s different than defiance, though that won’t always save you.”

I climb up on the table as far as I can with my ankles still chained together. Killian comes over and unhooks the chain that is between them and lifts each foot into the stirrups. My ass is practically hanging over the end of the table. He can see everything. Involuntarily, I let out a small whimper. I don’t want anyone else to touch me there. That has to be why he has me up like this. He presses a button on the box and I tense expecting a shock, but it just releases my wrists. I don’t dare move them from where they are laying underneath me.

“Good, now give me one of your hands.” He took it and stretched it above my head. He pulled out more padded cuffs and some straps out from one of the drawers on the exam table and lays the pile onto my stomach. He latches a cuff onto my wrist and then hooks one of the straps to it and attaches it to a space on the wall. It stretches enough that I move my body up higher on the table to release the pressure.

Killian notices and immediately reaches down and grabs my balls squeezing them and stretching them down. “AHHHH!!!” I scream out and then I immediately move back down trying to relieve the strain, but I can’t go far with my arm stretched above my head. “That’s better. Stay put.” Killian lets them go and reaches up to pet my hair for a moment while I lay there sobbing. He then attaches my other wrist the same way. 

He pulls out another pair of leather cuffs and hooks them high on my thighs, almost to my groin. He connects more straps to those and they are pulled out of site. I hear ratcheting and feel them forcing my ass farther off the end of the table where my arms are now stretched painfully above my head. I can barely move at all. 

“Fang was right. You really are a slut that loves every minute of this.” Killian says with a chuckle as he reaches down to stroke my now hard dick. No I don’t fuckhead. Just had an even sicker fucker messed with my head. I don’t dare say a word to him out loud. The tears just flow even harder down my face as it turns red with shame.

He lets go of me and moves out of my sight next to one of the cabinets that line the room. He starts rummaging through the cabinet setting things out of sight on a metal wheeled cart. He grabs an IV stand that has multiple places to hook bags to it and rolls it all over next to me. Shit! I hate enemas and why does he have a bladder irrigation kit? He leaves it sitting there to head over to the cooler in the corner and grabs several bags of saline. I want him to clean this shit out of me, but this going to suck.

“Ah. I see you know what all this is for. Look at that cock jump as you look at it slut.” He finishes with a chuckle. “Now let’s start with filling your stomach up before we empty everything out.” He grabs a feeding tube that I did not notice before. It is a long tube that has a small inflatable balloon at the end that will keep me from retching it back out.

I clamp my teeth shut and turn my head trying to avoid it. If he was just cleaning out the disgusting slimy mess out of my ass I would willing let him continue, but I’ll fight this as much as I can. He reaches out and grabs my chin turning me to face him. I keep my jaws clenched tightly together. I can’t stop the tears that are still steadily flowing down my cheeks. He stares at me for several seconds before I feel his left arm reach over to the table. He brings the fucking box back into my range of view, “Open your damn mouth kid. Don’t test me.”

I caved. As much as this is going to suck it is still better than an implant sending constant pain signals to my nerves. He brings it up and pushes it to the back of my throat stopping just before the point where I would usually start to gag. “Now start swallowing as I push it back down your throat. That will help keep the retching down.” I know that already and try to do what he says, but I still feel the long tube invading my esophagus and pushing its way down into my body. I breath calmly through my nose to keep from panicking and making sure that I am still getting air.

Shortly he has it all the way in. I hear a light whooshing sound and feel the balloon inflate a little keeping it lodge firmly in my stomach. He grabs one of the bags of solution and hooks it to a series of couplers to attach it to the larger feeding tube. He releases the valve and I can feel the cool liquid start to feed directly into my stomach.

“Now for my favorite of the bunch.” He states as he grabs the much larger than necessary catheter needle. I start to fight the restraints even though I know it won’t do any good. He spreads a generous amount of lube onto the catheter and then spreads some more on the edge of my slit. He starts to force it into my dick and I can’t help but to scream around the tube in my throat which only makes me start to retch.

I feel lube go into the hollow part of the tube and into my dick then he pulls it all the way out to apply more of the thicker lube around it and some more around my slit, then he is right back forcing more of it in, stretching out my slit obscenely. “Naughty boy, If you weren’t so hard, this would go in no problem.” He taunts as he starts slowly rocking it in an out of me, making it go in farther every time. No shit Sherlock. I would give anything to reprogram myself out of what Zed made me into.

I feel is finally slip all the way in and seat itself just inside by bladder. I barely manage to keep from whining and choking myself on the feeding tube when he hooks up another bag of saline and starts to force it into my bladder. As soon as the cold liquid starts to make its way in, I instantly feel it start the cramps. The tears are flowing faster now. I can help but to let out little whimpers as the cramps continue, knowing that this is going to get worse yet. As long as I’m careful I won’t retch anymore.

After this I hear him walk away giving me a few minutes to gather myself back together. I focus on trying to get the tears to stop so that I can get a clear breath in. This sucks, but I’ve been through worse. In a couple of minutes I have myself calmly breathing through my cramping bladder. 

I hear some light grunts and turn my head toward the curtain that was surrounding the toilet. There clearly outlined through the curtain is Killian jacking off above the toilet. As I watch, I see his hand speed up and a few minutes later he lets out a soft moan as he obviously cums into the toilet. Good maybe he won’t want to fuck me now. I can hope right? 

He walks back out and over to me. He has sloppily pulled his pants back up around his waist, but his hand is still covered in cum. He brings his hand up and uses my hair to clean his hand off. He then fixes his clothes and goes back to business picking up the nozzle for the enema.

More lube is smeared onto the end of the nozzle, then he unceremoniously shoves it into my ass. Luckily, I’m still pretty loose from earlier so there is a little stretch, but no pain. He grabs the pump and inflates the nozzle to where I can feel it stretching my rim out even further.

He reaches over and connects three of the bags of the fucking cold saline together with different tubing and then connects the one on the end to the nozzle in my ass. He opens the valve and icy water instantly starts filling my insides. Within seconds, shivers and chills rack my body from all the cold going inside me. I start to thrash in the restraints trying in vain to get out of the restraints to take all of this shit out.

Severe cramps start in my guts moments later. Human bodies aren’t meant to fill up from the bottom and it is bad enough with body temperature fluids, it’s not good using extremely hot or cold water for this or the body tries to reject it.

Killian walks over and lays his hand on my stomach as it is filling. I can feel the slimy, greasy feeling coming out from his hand as he smirks down at me. “It will take those bags about an hour or so to empty completely inside you. I’m going to go check on the scans on the cohnal raloran. Enjoy.” He says with a large smile on his face as he walks out of the room leaving me to an hour of misery.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took me almost 10 months to get back to this story. I promise I am going to do much better about updating. My new goal is at least once a month, though I may be able to do more frequently as I have time. Those that haven't read since I last updated, you will probably want to at least reread the end of the last chapter. Again I am so sorry to have taken this long. I didn't realize it until I started working on it earlier today. Thanks for reading and please leave me some feedback. It's great motivation for me to keep writing.

**Chapter 16**

I lay there shivering trying to kick my sluggish brain into gear.  _I’ve got to think of some way to get out of here._ I can feel the cool fluid filing me up from all directions and look down at my stomach to see it is already slightly distended.  I look over and see that the bags of solution are about halfway empty.  _Shit, there’s still half an hour to go._

 

As I finish that thought, another severe round of cramping roils through my guts making me retch.  The saline is already making me nauseous so this does not help anything.  With the balloon inflated on the feeding tube I can’t expel anything.  I’m stuck in a vicious cycle of cramping, retching and crying that I can’t stop.

 

“Ha ha, enjoying yourself I see.  I bet if your dick wasn’t plugged up you’d be spewing right now.”  Killian chuckles as he approaches the table.

 

_Thank god, this is almost over.  I never would have dreamed I would be happy to see this asshole back in the same room as me._ He reaches over and lays a hand on my stomach where it is clearly stretched out.  Immediately I feel like greasy tar is spreading over my skin, though there is nothing there.  I retch again from the feeling hearing his laughter in the background.

 

Killian reaches over and closes off the valves for all the tubes.  He reaches to the table and grabs a clamp and seals it over the tube coming out of my dick about an inch or so from my opening.  He proceeds to do the same thing to the feeding and enema tubes.  He goes back to the table and grabs a pair of scissors that is crazy ass long and uses them to cut all the tubing off just on the other sides of the clamps.  _How long is he going to make me hold this shit in.  Please, please let me out of this soon._

“Now Jake, I’m going to make you a deal.  Follow my directions once we get to the bathroom, don’t struggle and don’t try to run away and you can use the shower after we get you emptied out.  Otherwise, no shower and I’ll have to restrain you the whole while.  What do you say? Can you behave?”

 

I immediately start to nod my head furiously up and down.  _There isn’t much I wouldn’t do so that I could get a shower._ He reaches into his pocket and pulls out that fucking black box again and holds it up where I can’t miss it.  _See I’d be stupid to try anything now anyways._ He then reaches up with his other hand and starts unhooking all the straps holding me onto the table.

 

He reaches behind my knees and gently lowers my feet to the ground.  “All right up you go,” he says as he grabs my uninjured arm to help steady me as I make my shaky way to my feet.  I can instantly feel all the liquid sloshing around on my insides.  He keeps me upright as the cramps start and I just try to curl into a ball.  My body is still racked with violent shivers.  _At least I don’t have hypothermia if I’m still shivering._

 

He patiently waits for the cramp to subside before slowly guiding me to the curtained off area.  On this side I can see there is a shower head on the wall a few feet away from the toilet and a simple drain in the floor underneath it.  Killian leads me to the toilet and has me stand in front of it.

 

“Place your hands on your head and don’t even think about moving them.”  I do as he says when he lets my arm go to wrap an arm around my chest to steady me.  He then reaches in front of me and slides the black box onto a conveniently placed hook on the wall where it is easy for him to reach it.  _I don’t see a way to grab it quickly where he won’t knock my hand into one of the buttons or just slam my hand down on them all.  I have no idea which controls the shock collar._

 

He reaches his free hand around to the clamp that is around the hose in my dick.  He fiddles with it one handed for a few seconds before I let out a low moan as I get relief in my bladder.  With the catheter in, the saline and piss stream right out from the end.  I couldn’t hold it back even if I had wanted to.  Soon my bladder is completely empty and the doctor starts to gently rock the catheter in and out a little bit, until I feel the end slip from my bladder and start to slide out of the end of my dick.

 

Killian casually tosses it onto the floor, flushes the toilet, then speaks softly right into my ear, “Now I am going to deflate and remove the enema nozzle.  You’re going to have to clench and hold it in until we get you turned around onto the toilet.  Ready?”

 

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly to prepare myself before I nod.  I immediately start clenching as soon as I feel the pressure lesson on the end of the nozzle.  I try to keep myself tight enough so that nothing comes out yet, but he can still get the nozzle out.  “Here we go, remember if you’re a good boy you get a shower.  Make a mess and you’re stuck wearing your own shit until I feel like hosing you down in a few days.”

 

_DAYS?!_ Involuntarily I let out a little squeak before nodding my head.  I am gross enough without adding that to the mix.  He gently pulls on the nozzle and it comes out easily.  _Well I guess that’s one good thing from Zed._ Again, he tosses the items on the floor, then he uses both hands to help me turn around and sit down.  My head is down and I can feel heat covering my face and even the back of my neck.  I don’t want to mess anything up so I just hold it in and look up through my lashes at Killian.

 

“Good job, go ahead and let it out.”

 

I do and everything in my intestines comes spewing out with the water.  I didn’t notice when I stopped crying but it starts up again as I sit there in shame as he watches me empty everything out of me.  It takes a few minutes before I raise my head a little to look at Killian.

 

“All done?”

Another quick nod.  He reaches around and flushes the toilet again.  He doesn’t say anything as he waits for it to quit running.  “Up you go then,” he says as he lightly grips my elbow and helps me to my feet.  Another flush of the toilet to make sure everything went down then he is spinning me around and pushing lightly on my shoulders having me fall to my knees in front of the toilet.

 

“Try to keep from puking until I get the tube all the way out of your mouth.  Otherwise you might suck some into your lungs which won’t be pleasant.”  He then deflates the balloon in my stomach and slowly starts to pull it out.  I can’t help retching as it constantly pulls on my gag reflex on the way out, but I manage to not actually throw up until it is in my mouth.  As soon as it is clear of my throat I am emptying my stomach.  _I really hope that was close enough._

 

As I lay on the toilet seat, Killian gathers up the catheter and enema nozzle before grabbing the black box and leaving me behind the curtain.  I dry heave a couple more times, but nothing comes up.  He comes back around the curtain.

 

“You did really well and didn’t try to fight at all.  Here’s a bar of soap.  You’ve got 5 minutes while clean everything up and grab a couple more things to get a shower done.”

 

I think that might have been one of the best showers of my life even if it was short.  It is not easy to wash your hair with a bar of soap especially when you’re in a hurry.  The hot water did wonders on my achy chilled body.  I kept scrubbing right up until he reached around me and turned the water off.  He hands me a towel and I dry off quickly.  Before I can wrap the towel around myself he grabs in and throws it towards a bin on the other side of the exam room.

 

Killian again grabs my arm and leads me back out towards the table I was on before.  _I thought he was done.  WHAT NOW!?_ “Lean over so that your stomach is flat on the table and turn your head towards the curtain.”

 

I pull back a little surprising him and manage to get my arm out of his grip.  I raise both my hands up to show I’m not going to try anything else and hoarsely ramble out while trying to keep backing away, “Please, no more.  I did what you wanted.  Just let me go.  I can’t take any more.  Please.”  _And cue the waterworks.  God, why do I have to be such a whiny brat.  I should be old enough to get myself out of this by now?_

“NOW!  I want to get you situated for the night so I can finish testing.  MOVE!”  I do as he says while shaking and crying more.  I feel something cool and wet applied to my asshole.  Seconds later I realize it is lube when I cry out as something metal slides into my loosened hole.  I start to stand up and he harshly pushes between my shoulders forcing me back down onto the table. 

 

“Easy there.  I just need to exam where exactly the snake bit you.  I have my suspicions but I have to see how bad he hit your prostate.”  I groan as I feel the speculum stretch me open even more.  “Damn got you dead center.”  He contracts the device and pulls it out of my ass.  He grabs one of the straps from before and straps my torso down leaving my arms free, the reaches for another slightly smaller one.

 

“Please, sir, what are you going to do?”  I ask quietly.

 

“Now that is a much better attitude.  I’ve got to get the rest of the venom out of your system.  Turn your head back.” He then runs the strap across the side of my head so I can no longer turn my head to look back at him.  “Bring your arms back to the small of your back.”  After I do he reattaches the shackles the goons used on me earlier.

 

I hear some more jingling of straps before I feel something pushing at my entrance.  It is a fair bit bigger than the closed speculum.  I feel some small leather straps hitting the backs of my thighs and my ass.  They must be connected to the back of it somehow.  He then reaches around the front and slips a ring around my whole package and then another around the base of my dick alone.  He adjusts the tightness a little then I hear rattling from the table again.

 

“Now that should be just tight enough to keep you nice and hard, but you should still be able to cum.”

 

“WHAT WHY!!!???”  I shout and start to struggle against the straps holding me down.

 

“When you came as the snake was biting you it injected you with venom.  In case you didn’t notice it’s not a normal snake.  It has a shitload of venom.  Your prostate is swollen and so are your balls.”  He slides a sleeve over my dick that latches to the cock ring.

 

“Soon you are going to be screaming and begging to get it out.”  Killian then attaches some kind of loose bag around my sack before somehow hooking it all together with the straps at the back of the plug.  He lifts my arm up slightly and then settle a little higher on my back.  I feel a weigh settling in the small of my back where my hands had been.  I hear a few clicks as he works that sound like locks shutting.   

 

“I need you in moderately good health before I can test anything, so I am going to help you out.  You are going to have to ejaculate several times in order to get all of the venom out of your system.”  I feel a warm liquid start to fill the sack around my balls.

 

“There all done.  Now to test to be sure I have everything set correctly.”

 

I lurch on the table as I feel something moving in the plug in my ass.  Killian presses a button on the box on my back and I feel the spinning sensation move slightly down the plug until I scream out as it rubs right over my prostate.

 

“Ah there it is.”  He responds while chucking.  Another click and thankfully it stops moving.  Next a subtle vibration starts around the sack on my balls making the liquid feel like someone is lightly rubbing them.  I can’t help the little moan that escapes my lips.

 

With another chuckle, he stops that one and starts the next one.  I let out a loud moan when I feel the inside of the tube around my dick constrict starting at my base and slowly moving up to my tip.  It makes it feel like someone is slowly jerking me off.  If I wasn’t locked away in an EAPers base in the middle of nowhere being raped again, this would be the most amazing thing I have ever felt.

 

“Alright, once I get you locked away for the night, you’ll get a couple of hours to rest before this gets to work.  Let’s get you settled.”  He then unlocks the straps holding me to the table, blindfolds me again and leads me to the door to the hallway.  _Finally, out of the exam room from hell.  Dad if there is any way you can find me, hurry up.  I could really use a badass save for once._


End file.
